Gateway of the Eyes (Part One)
by Drakalian
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of my story, Gateway of the eyes. Thank you to those that have helped me become a better author for all of you comments on my story and please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up with the feeling of snow surrounding me. The chill went straight through me and into my bones. As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew that something was way off.

By the looks of things, I was apparently in a forest. The forest was covered in lots of snow; about six inches give or take, with large trees all around. For some reason, the forest gave off an intimidating vibe, like there was this evil presence just watching your every move.

I groaned as I tried to sit myself up. As I did, though, a sharp pain suddenly ignited from my lower abdomen. I moaned in pain as I felt the pain travel from my stomach all the way to my head, making me fall back on my back again. I tried to sit up again, but slower this time, to avoid any unnecessary pain. I looked down upon myself to see what could cause me such agony.

As soon as I looked, I could feel my face pale with shock. Right on the lower left of my stomach, about three inches long, was a deep and ragged cut. Said cut had blood all over it.

Lots of blood.

Panicking slightly, I began to look around for something to help bandage it up. As I was looking, I noticed that there were some leaves nearby that looked promising. Not caring if they were safe to touch at the moment, I immediately tore a few of them off and place them on top of the wound. As soon as they made contact with my wound, a new bout of pain spread across me, making me take a sudden gasp from the shock of it. Quickly covering the wound, I went to work cleaning up the blood around the gaping gash. Thankfully, and surprisingly, the wound had ceased to bleed so much, so I was able to clean it off with ease. Once that was done, I began to take stock of anything that I had on me at the time.

I was wearing a fuzzy red hoodie with a hood that was deep enough for cover my face, at least from what I could tell at the moment. For some reason, I didn't have anything under it, and my hoodie's zipper was open. Not only open, but broken, so I couldn't zip up my hoodie. I was also wearing, for some odd reason, some tan cargo shorts.

'_Why am I wearing shorts in this kind of weather' _I thought to myself. I shook my head, deciding that it was a moot point right now, just happy that at least I was wearing something in this cold weather. Still, the lack of proper clothing was starting to get to me, and I knew that if I didn't get to proper shelter in time, I would most likely die of hypothermia. As I looked around for a makeshift housing area, I noticed that there were some unusual items near me.

I slowly got up and walked to the items, all the while clutching the wound, making sure that the leaves stayed on it. Once I got to the items, I realized what they were. They were a couple of weapons, which consisted of a large straight stick and a pair of what looked like to be pair of large trident heads which had short handles instead of long ones. Curious, I bent down a little, wincing at the pain as I did so, and picked them up.

Once in my hand, I began to examine the two objects. The two trident like objects were about one and a half feet in length, and had a slight weight to them, with the middle spike being the longest, and the two side spikes going only a quarter of the length before curving slightly to the sides. At the end of the handle was a solid ball that I assumed could be used for knocking someone out.

Once that was done, I looked for a place to put them, and to my luck, I noticed that I was wearing a belt around my shorts. Giving a silent thank you, I was able to slide the middle spike right under the belt on my right side, allowing the two smaller ones to be placed over the belt, acting a little like a holder. Satisfied, I then placed the other trident-like weapon on my left side before I carefully leaned down and picked up the large stick. It seemed that it was a few inches taller then me, and as I looked at myself, I guessed that I was at least five and a half feet, so I guessed that the wooden weapon was at least five feet and eight, maybe ten inches.

As I finished examining the wooden weapon, I realized an important detail that I missed, one that I thought was more terrifying then the gaping wound, or the fact that I'm in some random forest.

I had no memory about, well…anything.

Now, to be fair, I did know some of the basic things, like my species, gender and things like that. But I didn't know any of the specifics, such as how I got here, where I am, or what these weapons are called. Hell, I couldn't even remember where I came from. The thought that I lost all memory from my past to my very identity made me start to panic, but I quickly tried to calm myself down for the sake of my own survival and sanity.

Once I felt calm enough, I gave a quick look around. Not really knowing where to go, I just decided to pick a random direction and to just start walking. Hopefully after a while I would be able to find someplace to stay, maybe find civilization if I'm lucky.

Then again, if I was lucky, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

I have been walking for about thirty minutes now and the forest still doesn't seem to be letting up right now, making me even more worried. The wound had started to clot a while ago, thankfully, and it didn't hurt as much as before. The longer I walked, the more certain I felt about that presence watching me. After a few more minutes of mild terror, I finally heard something that caused me to freeze in shock and surprise.

A scream…

The scream was something out of a horror scene. At first, I thought that it was some sort of wild animal, but then I heard a voice. The voice was loud and high pitched, and for some reason, the scream…sounded familiar to me.

Throwing caution to the wind, I ran as fast as I could without reopening my wound, wanting to find the source of the sound. A few seconds later, however, I felt something run into me, causing me to let out a large *OMPH* as I hit the snowy ground. As I tried to regain my senses, I heard someone giving a small groan of pain.

"Ow, my head. That's going to hurt in-" Said a voice before it suddenly stopping. I assumed that it was female by the sound of it, and it seemed to be annoyed more then anything else.

I groaned as I got up, holding my chest and wound a bit. Thankfully the impact didn't reopen my wound, to which I was gratefully. "Geez that hurt." I opened my eyes, and what I saw was…well…I was surprised, that much I was sure of.

Sitting right in front of me, a hoof holding its head, was an azure horse. Well, maybe horse isn't the best description of it, since it was a good deal smaller then me, most likely it went up to my chest if it stood up. The…equine, had a silver mane and tail, and it was even wearing a magician's hat and cape, complete with stars and moons. Out of all of that, however, were the eyes. For some reason, the eyes just stood out more then everything else. It might have to do with the fact that the violet eyes were much bigger then a normal equine, but even so, when I looked into them; I saw intelligence and emotions similar to a human's.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at each other in complete silence. Once I was able to collect my thoughts, I calmed myself down a bit and began to talk to myself. For some reason, talking to myself was a bit helpful for me

"Ok…so I wake up, find a wound on my stomach, no memory of who I am, and now I come across this…equine with strange coloring and clothing. Well, at least I got a mode of transportation now." With that, I looked at the equine, and noticed that it was still frozen in the same spot it was when it crashed into me. I gave a small shrug, thinking that it was just still startled, and carefully walked towards it to climb on the equine. However, once I placed a hand on its back to get on, the equine suddenly raised a hoof and swatted my hand away.

"Just what the hay are you doing, trying to touch the Great and Powerful Trixie like that?!" It said, its eyes narrowing in a glare at me. Now I was frozen once again, just staring at it. I thought that it had some intelligence, but I didn't expect it to be actually sentient.

"Y-you can talk?" I asked a bit embarrassed by my stuttering voice.

"Well, of course Trixie can talk, she has learned to do so ever since she was a filly. Trixie's more surprised with that fact that she's never seen anything like you before." It said, still glaring at me. "And Trixie wants to know what in Equestria you were thinking about doing with her, hmm?"

"Um…w-well, I was going to…uh, ride you, but-"

At this, the creature that I assumed was Trixie stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes now wide open, before she glared at me even more. As she glared, I could have sworn that her cheeks had a slight tinge of red to them. "You WHAT?! How dare you think that the Great and Powerful Trixie would allow a sloppy, disgusting creature to even touch her plot with your horrid appendages!"

Now it was my turn to blush a bit as I now glared at her, a bit upset that she would think I would do something like that. "What? Listen here, 'Trixie'. First of all, I meant ride you on your back, not…that. And second, even if I meant that, why would I ever even think about doing something like that with a…a horse! I mean, it's…it just doesn't seem right, even if you are sentient."

"Wha…how dare you, you…you…hairless freak! Trixie's not some horse. She's an unicorn pony, and one of the strongest unicorns in Equestria, and you will treat Trixie as such!"

"Well, sorry, Miss. unicorn, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly from around here! I just woke up face up in some snow in the middle of this random forest, not knowing where I am, or even who I am, and now I'm getting a lecture from a random equine? Yea, I **so** apologize for me not being on my best behavior. And for the record, I'm a human, not a hairless freak…though I guess that could still be accurate."

Trixie scoffed at this. "A human? Please, don't make Trixie laugh! There are no such things as humans. They're a myth, a bed time story told to little fillies and colts, not real beings."

I opened my mouth to respond, but for some reason, nothing came out. I simply stood there, mouth open, staring at the pony, my anger and frustration just slowly fading away only to be replaced with…emptiness. I could feel my shoulders sag as my strength just left me and closing my mouth, I slowly lowered myself onto the ground, sitting cross legged, still staring at Trixie, no longer glaring at her, but just staring at her in disbelief. For some reason, the thought of me being in a place that has never had humans before…where they were the myth instead of unicorns…it just shocked me so much. "So…y-you've never seen a human before? Not a single one?"

Trixie shook her head, seemingly oblivious to what was happening to me. "No, and like Trixie said, they aren't real, and you are most certainly not one of them."

I stared at her for a few more minutes, and then I looked down to the snowy ground and at my hands, which were now just resting on my knees in front of me. I remained silent for a while, not saying anything, just trying to absorb the fact that I was in a place were humans don't exist.

After what felt like hours of sitting, I heard a small shuffle, and looking up, I saw that Trixie had moved a bit closer, her glare completely gone and replaced with a confused look. "Um…are you ok?"

I look at her for a few seconds before I looked back down again. "I…I just…" I then fell silent, too stunned to say anything.

We sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything. I could feel Trixie still staring at me as I kept my gaze to the ground, not caring about anything at the moment. I then heard a small cough, and looking up, I was surprised to see that the pony had a look of concern on her face.

We stared at each other for a while, and then Trixie cleared her throat. "Um…Tri…I mean…I…I think we just got off on the wrong hoof here. If you want, we could…we could start over?"

I was a bit surprised with her sudden change in attitude, but I wasn't going to complain. "Um…s-sure. I guess…I guess you can go first then."

She gives a nod, and then she strikes a pose lifting her head up high as she tried to make herself look all grand and such. "Well, I am the GREAT AND POWER…um…" She then fell silent, and her pose changed to a more normal one, just staring at the ground in front of me a little sheepishly. "Trixie. Just…just Trixie. So, may Tri…I mean, may I ask your name?"

I gave a small nod as well. "Well, first off, I am a human, and second, my name is…is…um…it's…" I then fell silent, placing my fingers to the bridge of my nose as I tried to think, but nothing came to mind. For the life of me, I couldn't come up with any name at all

Trixie noticed this and tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. "Um…your name is…what?"

I continued to think for a few more moments, and then with a sigh, I just gave up, the only thing that I even got from it was a small headache. "I…I can't remember. I…I just know that I'm a human, and that the only things that I got are the clothes on my back…" I waved my hands over the clothing that I was wearing. "…And these weapons that I found near me." I then motioned to the tridents and large stick that I had.

Trixie eyed the things that I had for a few seconds, and then she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her face. "Those…are weapons? It looks more like a giant stick and a couple of utensils, not weapons."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, they are, and in the right hands they can be very deadly, and thankfully I…" I then paused as I remembered that I had no idea if I could use them. "Um…I actually don't know if I can even use them."

Trixie gave a small chuckle. "Well, like I said, they look more like tools then weapons, especially those oversized forks."

Now that got me a little peeved. I pulled one of the 'forks' out as I began to give a little talk about the weapon. "For the record, these are…um…they're called…well…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of what it was called, and then, to my surprise, the names of both of my weapons came to me. "Sais...yea, that's it. They're called Sais, and they are a weapon that was made, to…um, to…" I fell silent for a few seconds trying to collect what I had of my memories, and I was once again able to remember something about them. "To block and disable sword strikes, yea. It's meant to be a mostly defensive weapon, the prongs on the sides allowing the user to trap an incoming blade, and then with a twist of the wrist they would either break the blade or disarm the attacker. Once the sword was taken care of, the user was able to lean in and…um, you still listening?"

It was at this time that I noticed Trixie wasn't listening to me anymore, and at first I thought I might have bored her with all of my talking, but I quickly ruled that out when I noticed her eyes were still open, and even wide with some sort of far away look to them, like she was looking behind-

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted before charging into me and knocking me to the ground. I landed on my back with a large *OMPH!* and I felt the azure pony land right on top of me. Before I could even react, the weight was suddenly gone, allowing me to breath properly again.

I gave a rather loud groan as I got up from the snow for the third time in that day. "The hell, Trixie, why in the world did you do that-" I was saying, before I opened my eyes and the rest of the sentence just died on my lips. What I saw right then made me truly question my sanity…or at least what was left of it.

Just a few feet in front of me, coiled tightly around Trixie, was a very large snake. The serpent seemed to be at least thirty feat long, and it was at least as wide as my torso and then some, with a large head that could probable swallow Trixie whole without even dislocating it's jaw. Its head was adorned with random spikes, making it look like it was wearing a crown. Its large, slit yellow eyes seemed to glow even in the falling light (At this point I just realized that it was starting to get dark) the eyes seeming to be staring into my soul.

The giant reptile was looking at me with a bit of confusion, as if it thought I would be the one in there instead of the pony, but then its focus shifted to Trixie who was caught in his coils, a glimmer appearing in his eyes as he stared at the pony. It let out a large hiss, and then it's body, which was wrapped around Trixie a few times, started to tighten, causing her to scream. The screaming turned into a sudden pained gasp as a loud snap was heard, indicating that at least one rib was broken.

Hearing her scream and then the snap of bone finally shocked me back to reality. Grabbing the large stick that I placed down when I was sitting, I quickly ran to the beast, worry about reopening my wound forgotten to save Trixie. I yelled at the snake, causing it to turn its head around. As soon as it looked at me, I drew the stick back and then swung it, hitting the side of its head with a resounding crack.

It gave a screeching hiss in pain, but before I could follow up with my attack, the snake uncoiled itself a little from Trixie before lunging at me, knocking my weapon out of my hands. I was so surprised from its move that I didn't even notice it starting to circle me a little, its eyes still staring at me.

I quickly reached down with my left hand to grab the Sais that was still in my belt, but before I could withdraw it, the reptile brought the rest of itself around my stomach, trapping my hand to my side. I gave a small wince as it began to tighten its hold, its scales rubbing against my wound, the sharp edges ripping the leaves that were there and causing it to reopen. With only one hand free, I began to repeatedly hit the beast with my fist as hard as I could, though to my disappointment, I just ended up hurting myself more then the creature.

The large snake made what seemed like an amused look before it quickly lunged its head at me, its mouth wide open and his teeth glinting in the dim light. I knew that if I didn't act fast, my head would be in its mouth and most likely the teeth would pierce my neck, before with a tug he would just rip my entire head of. Wanting to keep my head a little longer, I quickly began to struggle, and to my relief, I was able to move just enough so that the strike ended up just grazing my head. However, instead of biting my head off, it sunk its teeth in my left shoulder, the entire thing in his mouth. I saw as well as felt the blood starting to poor in its mouth, quite a bit of it was even escaping the gapping maw and pooling to the ground, melting the snow as soon as it made contact with it.

I let out my own pained scream as I felt the fangs sink in, ripping through my skin and muscles. I began to hit it again with my free hand, this time on its head, which was a worse idea, since it was covered in even sharper scales and spikes. After a few pained hits I noticed my hands was starting to bleed from the repeated hits, and after a few more tries, I just gave up on hitting it and started to try and pry the thing off of me, which was even harder to do, since every time he moved, more pain lanced through me, causing me to gasp every time I felt it.

I was about to try hitting it again when suddenly, with a large flash, what appeared to be a lightening bolt struck the serpent right between the eyes, causing it to reel its head back with a pained cry. However, as it did that, it dragged its teeth in me, ripping skin and muscle as it did so, making me give an even louder cry of pain. Once the pain was a bit more diminished, I glanced over to see how bad the damage was.

To my horror, but not my surprise, it was really bad. It looked like someone took a couple of knives and just shoved them in my shoulder before dragging the blade up a few dozen times. There was a ton of blood poring out of the lacerations and it was quickly forming a large red pool of liquid underneath me. To my increasing shock, one of its fangs was stuck in my shoulder, a nine-inch blade just jutting from my flesh. As I looked at it, I could have sworn that there was some sort of liquid on its tooth that didn't look like blood at all.

While I was examining my wound, I felt the snake start to squeeze, and before I could react, I felt something snap inside me, making me wince and squeeze the air out of me. I tried to take a breath to get the air in my lungs, which I immediately regretted, as a sharp pain was shot through my spine.

'_Yea, I think it broke one of my ribs…great_' I then heard a small whimper next to me, and as I turned my head, I noticed that the snake was now staring at Trixie, something inside her hat was glowing a little before it vanished. The whimper was from the beast starting to crush her, causing her to tear up as she stared at her fate.

My mind went into overdrive as I tried to think of something, but what could I do? I only had one arm free, and my other arm was stuck next to me and the shoulder was mangled up, a single fang sticking put of my shoulder…

Wait a sec…

The realization of what I could do came to me just as the snake started to coil up, its sights still on the azure pony. Just as it lunged, I yanked the fang from my shoulder, causing me to wince a little, and then, flipping the fang around to hold it backhanded, I swung it with all my force, hoping that I was quick enough to stop the beast.

(Trixie's POV)

The Basilisk was staring at me, its cold yellow eyes staring into my very soul, and I knew that the strange creature and I were done for. Not wanting to see it happen, I closed my eyes as it began to coil up for the killing blow, and waited for my life to end.

One second: I was cringing to myself, thinking about all of the things that I did, both good and bad…sadly, the more recent ones were bad.

Two seconds: I thought about the ponies in Ponyville, wondering if they would even care if I died or not. I assumed the latter.

Three seconds: I was thinking over the past few years, and how I was always alone in my cart, wishing for somepony to just be with. It didn't have to be a stallion, or a lover, I just wished for somepony to talk to.

Four seconds: I was wondering if I was already dead, but when I took a breath, I still felt the sharp pain indicating my broken rib. Wondering how I was still alive, I slowly opened my eyes, and I was met with a sight that surprised me even more then when I saw the Ursa Minor.

The bipedal creature somehow yanked the fang that was stuck in him and shoved it straight to the temple of the Basilisk. By the look of it, it seemed that he was able to strike right into his brain. As I looked back at the beast, I couldn't see anything in his eyes indicating that it was still alive. Apparently he was able to move fast enough that it killed the snake just before it could kill me.

With the Basilisk dead, its muscles loosened up enough to free us from the snake's still warm corpse, and once I was free, I tried to take a step, but I collapsed, a searing pain shooting through my right foreleg. I think the Basilisk broke my foreleg as well. I just lay there with my eyes closed, too much pain coursing through my body to do much except whimper every now and then.

I felt something warm carefully picking me up and opening my eyes; I saw that the hairless creature was slowly picking me up with his one good arm, his other one hanging by his side weakly. After a few moments I realized that he was trying to talk to me.

"Trixie damn it, listen. I can't have you fading on me yet. I need to know where the nearest town is. We need to get ourselves to the hospital, now.

I looked at him weakly, and as I did so, I noticed his eyes. They were full of all sorts of emotions, like there was a storm going on inside of him…an uncontrollable storm of feelings and such with no sense of direction and purpose. When his words registered, I gave a small week cough.

"It's…i-it's that way." I said, pointing my good hoof towards the nearest town, which happened to be Ponyville. The thing nodded and then began to walk there, picking up his weapons as he did so.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. After a while of silent thinking, I looked up at the being, and placed my good hoof on his chest to get his attention.

"Hey…y-you were right…I guess."

The being looked at me while at the same time he made sure to keep his eyes on the way ahead of him. "Right about what?"

"You are…you are most likely a human, for only a human would be…that reckless." With that, I closed my eyes and refused to say anything else, finding the human's beating heart to be somewhat calming in all of this chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Human's POV)

It has been about five minutes since our run in with the large snake like creature, or Basilisk, as Trixie called it. She stayed silent for the most part, her head leaning against my chest, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. I was a bit curious as to what made her change her mind about believing me to be a human, but she said nothing on the matter, either remaining silent or asking me a little about myself. I answered as best as I could, which wasn't much considering I couldn't remember much myself. I decided to do the same thing with her, just to have her stay awake as we continued walking to this Ponyville.

To my surprise, she had been to Ponyville before, as a traveling magician. When she was there, she did all sorts of magic trick to amaze the crowd, telling all sorts of stories about her accomplishments. After a minute though, she suddenly became quiet, a look of deep thought on her face. I was once again curious, but when I asked what happened afterwards, she said nothing; just shaking her head and saying that she had to go somewhere else once she left. I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but I suddenly felt…well, nothing. One second there was this burning pain in my shoulder and left arm that seemed like it was being roasted alive; the next second I felt a slight cooling sensation followed by numbing.

"Um, Trixie…We almost there yet?" I asked, slight panic in my voice.

She gave me a curious look as I asked her. "Well, about another minute and we should reach the outskirts of the town, why?"

"Well…my arm just went numb." I stated.

She was silent for a second, staring at me with wide eyes, a shocked and frightened look on her face. "Oh no…we need to hurry, now!"

"Um, why? I mean, it's not like it's poison or anything, right?" I said, giving a small chuckle to lighten the mood. The azure pony just gave me a blank stare as I continued to walk, and when I noticed that she wasn't laughing with me, I could feel my face pale a bit. "Oh…uh, is it?"

"Yes, now hurry! I don't know what Basilisk poison can do to a…human, but to a pony it can be fatal." She said, the worry starting to show in her voice.

"Um…h-how fatal are we talking about here?" I asked, increasing my pace.

"Well, about twenty minutes I think, but they can get paralyzed within four." She replied.

I was silent once I heard this, and then looking down at her, I said "Well, time to book it then. Hold on tight" Before she could respond, I quickly broke into a run, streaking through the trees as fast as I could while I made sure to hold onto the unicorn.

I could already feel the paralyzing effect getting stronger, and by now my right hand was starting to feel sore from carrying the pony. I could feel the numbness spreading, and I was worried what would happen when it reached my chest. At the moment my chest gave off a small sharp pain with every intake that I took, indicating that I was right that I broke at least one rib. Hopefully it wouldn't stop my heart right away to give me more time to get us a cure, or it might just happen in the next second.

I **really** hope that it was the former.

Thankfully, about ten seconds later, we seemed to reach the edge of the forest. As I broke through the foliage, I was faced with a rather sizable town that I assumed was this Ponyville that Trixie told me about. It didn't seem to be that far, which a small relief to me, since the numbness just reached my chest.

"Ok, I think we're almost the-" I said before the words were suddenly stuck in my throat. I tried to speak, but I couldn't say anything. I then coughed and felt something come out of my mouth, splattering on Trixie a bit.

"The buck? Why did you spit on me, you…you…" She started to say, before she fell silent. Curious, I looked down to see what the problem was, and I saw the pony was staring up at me wide eyed. I was a bit confused for a second before I noticed an important detail. I saw that she had a few specks of red liquid on her face.

Before I could say anything, I coughed some more, causing some more liquid to flow out of my mouth. This time I felt it splatter on my chest, but I knew what it was this time.

It was my blood. The rib that I broke earlier punctured my lung.

I started to panic, which was the last thing that I should have done, but I was in too much shock and pain to keep a leveled head on my shoulders. I slowly fell to my knees, just staring at Trixie's blood speckled face as she stared back at me, her eyes still wide with surprise. When I tried to breath, it felt like I was breathing underwater.

As I tried to breathe again, I tried to place Trixie back onto the ground carefully, but I instead I dropped her onto the snow, causing her to give a small cry of pain. The fall shocked her out of her trance, causing her to quickly get up, wincing as she did so.

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no this isn't good. Come on get up. Please, just…just get up." Trixie said, a tone of what seemed to be worry in her voice. I was a bit surprised that she was worried for me, since I am a completely unknown species to her, and I did try to use her as a mount.

Whatever the case, I tried to respond, but instead I just ended up coughing up some more blood, hacking it onto the snow, melting a small pool right under my head. I placed a hand on the ground as I leaned forward, trying to speak…trying to breath, but it was hopeless. Slowly, I feel face first onto the snow again, my vision dimming and the sounds getting muddier. It sounded like the pony was shouting through a thick fog.

I felt the last of my senses leave me as I finally fell unconscious.

My last thoughts before I was completely out were: '_Well…this sucks._'

(Trixie's POV)

I stared in horror as the supposed human fell unconscious before me, a small pool of his blood right in front of his head. I could fell myself starting to panic as I continued to try and wake him up.

"Come on, damn it wake up! Don't fall asleep on me now; we're almost there! Come on, you…you…" After a few moments I just ran out of things to say. I gave a sigh of frustration, which wasn't a smart move on my part, as I felt the pain in my chest skyrocket, causing me to give a yelp in pain. I held a hoof to my chest as I stared at the…human, unsure what I should do.

"Ok, think Trixie, think. We're right outside of the Everfree Forest, near Ponyville. The hospital should be close by…I think. I never went there in the first place. AGH, why must I feel so damn useless! All I'm good for is getting others hurt, and now I have this…human just laying there, bleeding to death, and all I'm doing is just talking to myself. I just don't know what else-"

"Trixie? Is that you?" My ears perked up at the familiar voice, and turning around, I see a purple unicorn pony that I know all too well.

"Oh…you." I give out a defeated sigh, lowering my head to the ground. "Can this day get any worse!" I shouted to myself, before the last of my strength left me, making me fall down to the snow face first.

I heard some shuffling nearby, and the next thing that I know; I was being lifted a little by the unicorn's magic. "Trixie, what in Equestria happened to you? And who…or, what is that lying on the ground?" I slowly raised my head and came face to face with the last pony that I wanted to see.

"How…how did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, I was about to do some more studying before I went to bed, but I heard a commotion coming from outside." She said, pointing to the large tree that I didn't even notice was next to us. "Now, what exactly happened to injure you like this?"

"I…we were attacked by a…a Basilisk." I said in a low tone, not making eye contact with her.

Twilight's eyes went wide with shock from hearing this. "A Basilisk, this close to the edge of the forest? But…but there haven't been any this close to Ponyville in decades." She exclaimed.

"Well one of them decided to move closer, most likely looking for new territory."

The purple unicorn's breathing began to speed up a little, trying to think of a solution to the problem. "Oh, this isn't good. If there is a Basilisk this close, then we are going to need to message Celestia about it, and then she will have to bring out a platoon of troops to deal with it, and then that will leave Canterlot defenseless for another invasion, and then maybe one of the nearby nations would invade, maybe even with some help from the Changelings, and then-"

I quickly shoved my hoof into her mouth, feeling a small bit of satisfaction in doing so. "First, that would never happen, and second, it's already dead."

Twilight's eyes once again went wide, and I carefully removed my hoof once I deemed that it was safe to do so. "Dead? You…you killed it?"

I felt a sudden urge to tell her that I did. To tell her how bravely I fought off the reptilian beast that was going to kill the defenseless new creature, saving it's life and having it in my debt, but flashes of what happened the first time I came here appeared in my head, and I quickly got rid of the offending idea, deciding that it would be better to tell her the truth. I looked over to where the human was lying down, not seeing any change from him. "No I didn't kill it. This…well, he did."

Twilight followed my gaze to the prone figure, and then she gave a gasp almost as large as Pinkie's. She gently placed me back to the ground before running up to the human, looking all over his body in curiosity and worry. "What…what in Equestria is this? I've never seen anything like it. Is it some sort of new species? Or a deformed one of an already known race? Maybe a Minotaur or a diamond-" She then froze in mid speech once she noticed the rather large pool of blood he was laying in, causing her eyes to go even wider. "It's hurt! Trixie, why didn't you bring it to the hospital?"

I simply stared at the purple pony as I struggled to get back to my hooves. "Well, w-we were, but…well, he was carrying me before he began to cough some blood. I…I don't know where it is, and…and I…" I then took a deep breath to help prepare myself for what I was about to say. "Twilight Sparkle…I need your help."

To my surprise and disappointment, she simply nodded her head, still staring at the human. "Of course, of course, just that…well, you're going to have to help me carry him."

"What? Do you have any idea what kind of day Trixie is having? She just survived an attack from a Basilisk along with an encounter with a new species and now you're expecting me to help carry-" I began to rant before a simply stare from Twilight stopped me.

"In case you forgot, you did ask me for help, and I can't really carry him in my magic alone, or I might risk damaging it some more. And since I can't carry it by myself, you are going to need to help." She remained silent after that, waiting for me to respond. All I did was cast my eyes downward, a bit ashamed that I didn't think that. After a few moments of silence, I feel the purple unicorn gently place her hoof on my shoulder, causing me to look back at her. "Hey, you won't have to do much, just keep it stable with your magic, and I-"

"He." I interrupted, getting a bit annoyed with her calling him it. "It's…it's a male. At least…that's as much as I can tell, and as much as he knows."

Twilight stared at me for a few seconds, and then with a shrug, she continued. "Alright, well just make sure **he** stays stabilized, and I'll let you lean on me as we walk to the hospital, ok?"

Too tired to argue, and just wanting to rest, I simply nod my head. With the planning taken care of, Twilight and I carefully lifted the human onto the purple pony's back, and once he was on, I kept him stable with my own magic, making sure that he wouldn't fall off. Satisfied, I give a small nod, and then lean onto Twilight, wanting to get out of the cold soon. "Let's…let's just get out of the cold, ok?"

"Of…course Trixie. Celestia, he's a bit…heavy." She said, already panting as we started walking.

I roll my eyes at my past adversary. "You just need to work out more. Now please, Tri…I mean, I…I just want to stay quiet for now." I said, trying to hide the yawn that escapes my lips. Twilight gave a small nod and we continued our way to the Ponyville Hospital.

(Human POV)

Darkness. All I saw was darkness, like the infinite void had swallowed me up. I couldn't feel anything, see anything…**do** anything. The only thing that I could even do was to think and that wasn't much, since I didn't even know what to think of. The only thing that I could even remember was the struggle to survive that large snake like Basilisk. I remembered that I was struggling to bring unicorn and then I to this town call Ponyville before everything started to black out. Not having anything else to go by, I started to think about anything else that I could remember about myself, but nothing came to me…I didn't even get a headache for my troubles.

I continued to try and remember about myself when I noticed a sound. It sounded familiar to me, for some reason, but when I tried to focus on it, it seemed to start to fade away. When it disappeared, I gave a mental groan and went back to thinking, only to have it come back. This time I quickly focused on it, and I was able to get some sort of name from the sound before it disappeared from me again, making me even more frustrated. I was about to go back to my thinking when I heard it for a third time. Determined to hear what it was saying, I strained as much as I could on the voice, imagining that I was right next to the source, that I was hearing it as clearly as if I it was shouting at me. A few seconds later, I was able to get a clear name from the voice, and to my surprise, it indeed was shouting at me…rather loudly as well.

It was the voice that I heard in the forest, that much as I was certain. It was definitely a female, that much was certain, and I had the strangest feeling that…that I knew who it was. The word that I heard, however, confused me and as I heard it call out, I saw this strange bright light appear in front of me. As I was looking, I noticed that I could move again, though I still couldn't feel my limbs. Not having much of a choice, I started to drift into the light, that one name still echoing in my head.

"Drakalian!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly started to wake up to the sounds of chattering and beeping, the light seeping through my eyelids. I gave a small groan as I felt my body starting to wake up as well, the pain from the fight somehow numbed. As I groaned, I heard the talking suddenly stopped and I felt as if everyone in the room was now looking at me in surprise.

When I first opened my eyes, the light just blinded me, making me give a small groan in pain, shutting my eyes as quick as I opened them. My eyes closed, I started to rise to a sitting position, but a sudden shearing pain through my left shoulder. That and the feeling of something hard being gently placed on my good shoulder and forcing me back to the bed.

"Easy there, the doctor says that you need to rest for the next few days, otherwise you might reopen the wounds." Said someone. By the sound of it, it sounded like a female, though it was different from Trixie's voice.

I gave another small groan as I turned my head to the voice, my eyes just opened a crack as I got used to the light. "How…h-how bad is it?"

This time, it was a male voice that responded. "Well, we were able to remove the Basilisk poison from you system, though you were supposed to be unconscious for a few days at least."

"How…long?" I asked, my eyes opening a little bit more. I was starting to see some shapes now, and two of them stood out. The first one was a large white blob, while the second one was orange like color with some white in the middle.

"Well, let's see…you came in around 8:40 PM, so…about fifteen hours." Said the male voice in a casual tone.

Now my eyes snapped open at this, adjusted enough to the light to be able to see properly, and while I was shocked by what I saw, I couldn't say that I was surprised with everything that has happened to me.

I was indeed in a hospital room, complete with…medical things. I wasn't sure what the names of these things were; all I knew was that the large beeping one was a bit annoying. In the room with me were two…ponies, I think, though they were a lot different from Trixie. The first one was a female, and she was white with a pink mane. She had her mane done up in a bun and a nurse hat on. She was currently sitting next to me, most likely making sure I was staying in my bed. The other pony was an orange male with a brown mane, and he also had a horn on his head. He was also wearing a white coat and he was standing in front of my bed, currently keeping a close eye on me, though rather in mistrust of concern, I was unsure.

I tried to get up into a sitting position once again, but the pony that was sitting next to me placed her hoof back on my uninjured shoulder and gently but firmly forced me to lay back down on the bed. "Please refrain from getting up or moving too much sir, otherwise you may reopen your wounds." She said in a concerned tone.

I looked back at her for bit, and the moment I made eye contact with her, I had the sudden urge to look away and not really having the energy to do otherwise, I did just that, focusing my eyes back to the male pony ahead of me, though not making eye contact with him either.

I began to slow my breathing down as I realized that my heart was beating really fast, and after a few moments, I was able to calm myself down a bit, though I still felt anxious about the whole situation.

"Fifteen…hours? " I asked rather stupidly, to which the orange unicorn nodded.

"Yes, fifteen hours, and you where in critical condition for about nine of those as well. Honestly, you were supposed to be out until tomorrow, but…well, to be honest, you weren't supposed to wake up at all. I've never had anypony survive with the amount of Basilisk venom that was in your system, let alone for how long it was in there."

I blinked a few times as if to clear my thoughts, and then I felt a sudden aching in my head as I remembered what happened while I was unconscious. I gritted my teeth as I placed a hand on my forehead, clenching my eyes shut.

The nurse…at least I assumed she was a nurse…was quick to react to my sudden pain, quickly standing up from where she was sitting. "Are you ok? What's hurting?"

"My…my head. It just…it just started aching out of nowhere." I replied.

"Nurse Redheart, go get some of the painkillers in the top shelf. Judging on how he reacted to the previous medicine, I think this would be able to help-" The pony that I assumed was the doctor began to reply before I waved a hand to him.

"No…no it's fine. It's starting to go away now." I said. The pain was indeed subsiding, almost as suddenly as it came and I was able to think a bit more clearly once the pain was gone. Once it was gone and I was thinking easier, I then remember the other pony that was with me, causing me to once again sit up in worry.

However, the white pony, Nurse Redheart, was quick to react once again, placing her hoof back on my right shoulder and forcing me down. "Please, just stay still sir. We don't want you to lose any more blood as it is." She said, her look of concern deepening.

"W-where…where's Trixie? I…all I remember was carrying her from the forest, and then I started to cough up blood. The next thing I know, I…I was here." I asked, still trying to get up from the bed, though I couldn't put much effort into it due to my injuries.

The doctor gave a small smile at this before pointing with his hoof to the left of me. "Don't worry, she's fine and sleeping over there for now. The worse that happened to her was a cracked rib and broken foreleg. Overall, she got lucky to even get away with just broken bones from a Basilisk attack." He replied. I turned to look where he was pointing and sure enough, there was Trixie, sound asleep in another hospital bed just a few feet away from me, her right foreleg in a cast and her chest wound up in a few bandages. Seeing the bandages on the azure mare made me remember my own wounds, and curious, I carefully moved the blanket off of me to see the damage.

When I saw it, my breath was nearly taken away from me from shear surprise. My entire upper left chest and shoulder was completely bandaged, along with some more bandages along my chest. There was also a bandage around the cut on my stomach as well, and I could see a bit of dried blood on the white cloth.

"Don't worry, like Doctor Stables said, you should be fine. Of course, the wounds will still leave some scars. Our magic can't fix everything yet." I turned to face the white pony who said that. She was smiling at me a bit, and I could sense a faint, caring aura around her. I also felt rather surprised about them fixing me up, and with no worry about my different species or anything.

"Um…t-thank…thank you very much. I…I don't know what to say." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my good hand, a sheepish smile on my face.

The nurse continued to smile. "Oh, think nothing of it, we were just doing our job. And please, call me Redheart." She said.

"Ok then…Redheart it is." I said, still giving her a small smile. I then remembered an important detail and turning to face the doctor, I asked, "Wait, how did we get here? Like I said, I fell unconscious outside in the snow."

"Well, luckily for you, you guys were right outside of the library, and Twilight was able to help the both of you get over here. She has actually been coming over periodically to check in on you two, though mostly you, most likely wanting to talk to you when she got the chance." Said the doctor.

I was quiet as I absorbed the information for a few seconds, and then I finally gave a small nod. "Well, tell her thank you for saving me and Trixie." I said.

"Well, you can tell her yourself if you want to. She's waiting outside at the moment." Said Redheart, causing both her and Dr. Stables to chuckle a little. I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but other then that, I said nothing.

"Anyways, would you like to see her now? If not, then I can tell her to come at another time." Asked Stables.

I was quiet for a while as I thought it over. "Well…I guess it's ok for now. Yea, you can let her see me." Stables nodded and then motioning to the nurse, they both exited the room, leaving me alone with only the sleeping Trixie as company.

I looked around a bit as I waited for this Twilight to come in, and as I was looking around, I saw that there was a glass of water sitting next to me on the counter, and feeling rather thirsty, I quickly picked it up and downed it in a few gulps, quite a bit of it splashing across my face.

I took a few deep breaths once I finished drinking, and I could feel myself already starting to feel a bit stronger from the water. It was then that I heard the door slowly open, and looking at it, I saw another pony enter the room, closing the door behind her.

When she turned to face me, I took a quick look at her, examining as much detail as I could. She was a unicorn, purple coat and black mane with some purple and pink highlights in it. I took a quick glance at her eyes, but once again I felt that strange uncomforting feeling from it, causing me to look away from them.

She simply stared at me for a little while, as if unsure what to do at the moment. After a few seconds, she seemed to remember where she was and clearing her throat, she approached the end of the bed, a somewhat nervous smile on her face.

"Um…hi. So…you're feeling better, I'm assuming?" She asked. I just simply nodded, not sure what to really say at this point. Once again, silence fell across the room, only broken by the soft snoring of Trixie.

Finally, clearing my throat, I decided to say something to break the silence. "So…you're Twilight I'm assuming?"

She nods. "Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle, star student of Princess Celestia who is the co-ruler of the country Equestria, which happens to be where we are right now. Well, Ponyville, to be exact." She said, seeming to loss a bit of her nervousness.

"Well, I guess I should thank you then, for if you didn't bring me to the hospital, I would most likely be dead, along with my…uh, companion here." I thanked, motioning to Trixie when I mentioned her.

"Oh, it was no big deal, I mean, anypony would have done it really. I'm just more surprised that there was a Basilisk this close to the town."

"Yea, well I was surprised just to wake up and find myself in a place where this all exists when it shouldn't…at least, I don't think it should."

Twilight cocked her head at this. "What do you mean, you don't think? Don't you have ponies and Basilisks where you come from?"

I paused for a moment as I thought. "Well…yes…no…maybe? I…I actually don't know. Hell, I could belong in this world, yet I have no memory of…of anything." I said, a slightly sad look on my face. I lowered my gaze at this, still trying to cope with my sudden amnesia. A few moments later, I felt someone place a gentle hoof on my good shoulder, and looking up, I saw that Twilight was giving me a small, comforting smile.

"Hey, listen. I'm no Fluttershy, but…well, I can still try my best to make you feel better. I bet that I could find a spell somewhere in my library to help you out with your memory problem. We just got to look for it." She said, her smile never wavering.

I blinked in slight surprise at her unexpected kindness, not sure what to say. "I…y-you don't have to do that, honestly. I…I'm sure it will just come back eventually…I…I hope." I said, trying to put on a strong face and failing at it.

We where both silent for a moment, neither of us saying anything, when suddenly Twilight wraps me up in a gentle hug, her hooves wrapped around my shoulders, making sure to keep pressure off of the bad one. I froze up at this, not expecting this kind of affection so soon from a nearly complete stranger…or ever, honestly, yet here I was, getting a hug from my savior. Very slowly, I felt my right arm slowly lift up from my bed and drape itself around the purple unicorn's back, hugging her back. We stayed there for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything for the whole time. As we hugged each other, I started to repeat the word that I heard in my dream over and over in my head before I started to whisper it to myself.

"Drakalian…Drakalian…Drakalian…" I whispered in a very low voice, trying to figure out what it could mean. Even though I whispered it, Twilight was still able to hear me.

"Drakalian? What's…what's that?" She asked, parting from the hug and getting herself a seat to sit next to me.

"I…I'm not really sure. I just…I heard that called out when I was sleeping. I…I'm not sure what it is exactly though…" I sighed, rubbing my temple to try and remember what that word meant to me.

"Maybe a name?" The unicorn pondered, tapping her chin with a hoof in thought.

I nod in agreement. "Yea…that was my first guess, but…who's name?"

"I think it's yours." Said a familiar voice, and turning to face the other side of me, I noticed that Trixie had woken up a while ago and was now leaning on her side facing me, a small, tired look on her face. When she looked at Twilight, she seemed to gain an annoyed look, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Hey Trixie. You feeling any better?" I asked.

The azure mare took a breath, wincing from the pain. "I'm fine…somewhat, though my pride is severely hurt."

I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Why is your pride hurt?"

Before Trixie could answer, Twilight interrupted. "That would be my fault, I think."

I was about to ask her why, but then I was interrupted again, this time by Trixie. "Can we…just change the topic please? Trixie doesn't want to explain things to something that thinks he's from a myth."

I let out a small sigh of disappointment. "Look, I am a human, I **know** I'm a human. It's one of the few things that I actually know. And what happened to before we came here? You said that you believed me after the fight with that serpent, yet now you don't?" I said, starting to get irritated.

"Look, let's not argue please. I just came here to check on him and make sure he's ok." Said the purple pony before she turned to face me, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about that, I hope she didn't upset you when you met her."

I was quiet for a few seconds before I shook my head. "Actually, quite the opposite. She was…well, she was rather nice to me…in a sense." I said. This caused Twilight to give me a slightly confused look, and Trixie gave me a slight surprised look, but she didn't seem that disappointed.

"She was? Oh…w-well, ok then." Twilight then fell silent, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. We were all silent after that, then the purple unicorn turned to face Trixie and asked, "Wait, why do you think it's his name?"

Trixie gave a somewhat smug look, seeming to be happy that she knew something of importance. "Well, when somepony gains amnesia, one of the first things that they remember is their name, especially if the memory loss is magically induced." She said.

Twilight thought about this for a moment before replying. "Well...that's only a majority for the cases. In reality, it could mean anything, or even somepony else's name, so I don't think we should-"

"Actually, I…I would like it as my name. At least for now, if that's ok?" I asked, causing both of the ponies to face me.

Twilight gave me a somewhat surprised look. "Really? I mean, you can if you want to, but don't you want to make sure that it's your name before you decide?"

"Honestly…not really." I replied before I lowered my gaze to my hands that were on my lap. "The thought of not knowing whom I was…it just made me feel…empty, like I was nothing. Now that I have a name, even if it isn't my own, I feel…a bit more complete, like a piece of me was just found." I then fell silent for a few seconds before I looked back up, a small smile on my face. "And hey, if it isn't my real name, then we can always change it."

Twilight was quiet as she listened to me, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "Oh…well, I guess that works. So, Drakalian is what we will call you" She said, returning the smile. I continued to smile, glad to have at least some part of me back, even if it might not be real. "Well anyways, I do have to go now, got to send a letter to the Princess about your health. I'll come back later to talk to you some more. You ok with that?"

I was quiet for a few moments, and then I gave a small shrug, making sure not to move my bad shoulder too much. "Yea sounds good to me. Not like I'm going anywhere any time soon." I said, giving a small chuckle and wincing from the effort.

Twilight gave a smile. "Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, she turned around and began to leave the room. Just as she was going to close the door, she turned her head and said, "By the way, I think you should get some sleep. You know, get some strength and such. Nurse Redheart will bring you some food later."

I nod, and as soon as she closed the door, I turned to face Trixie, wanting to talk to her a bit before I went to sleep. "So Trixie, what can you tell me about…um…" The words just died in my mouth as I noticed she was facing away from me, and judging by the motions of her breathing, she seemed to be asleep. I gave a small sigh, kind of wanting to know what this place was about and then I shuffled myself around a bit to get myself comfortable, pulling the sheets over my shoulders. Once I was comfortable, I slowly closed my eyes, hoping to have a peaceful sleep.

(Dream World)

Everything was dark, a void of nothingness in the land. The only source of light was the small dots in the sky, each one flickering on and off, some going out while others were turned on. This was the Dream World, the place where all dreams gather, and where the Princess of the Night was currently finishing her watch.

Luna looked all around her, admiring the Dream World that she looked over. She was happy that she and her sister were reunited and even though the majority of the ponies didn't admire her night's work, she was a little happy to at least be able to see her subject's dreams, making sure that they all slept happy through out the night.

The dark Alicorn squinted her eyes a little, noticing something strange. There seemed to be a new spark in the veil and judging by the position of it, the dreamer was in Ponyville. Curious, Luna spread her wings and with a few flaps, she was soon flying towards this strange light. As she got closer, a strange sense of déjà vu wafted over her, like she did this before…or that she been here before.

Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on the new dreamer's dream and, once she was close enough, she closed her eyes and lit up her horn. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a dark void, similar to the dream world that she looked over, except this one was more…empty then her dream realm.

Luna, even more curious now, started to look all over the place, searching for some clue as to who the dreamer was, but after a few minutes of searching, she ended up finding nothing. The place was too dark, and for some reason it didn't react to her own magic, as if whoever was dreaming had nothing to dream about…like they were a blank canvas, waiting for an artist, yet preventing said artist from panting on it as well.

Letting out a sigh, Luna spread her wings and prepared to leave, but just as she lit her horn, she caught the faintest sound. Surprised but glad to have found something to focus on, she used her magic to amplify the sound, but what she got in return was something that she would have never expected.

"Drakalian!"

It was a name, but not just any name. This name was…familiar to her. It brought her back to a time when there was no Equestria, no harmony, no Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. It was a time that only the two royal sisters remembered…one that they wish they could forget.

All of these thoughts went through her mind the instant she heard that name, causing her to open her eyes and sit up. She was a bit confused as to why she was sitting up before she realized the shock of what happened awoke her from her dreaming, bringing her back to her bed chambers.

"No…it can't be." Luna murmured to herself, her eyes still wide with surprise. "It…it can't be him." She then quickly got out of her bed and approached her balcony, looking out into the landscape. She could see far off in the distance Ponyville, the place where the dreamer was.

'_He's supposed to be dead; nothing could have survived that blast. But that dream…that name…if it is him…_'

"I must tell my sister." She, said, spreading her wings and then leaping off of the balcony, flying towards the chambers of her sister, the Princess of the Day: Princess Celestia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Drakalian's POV)

It has been four days since I was admitted into the hospital. I'll admit, it was pretty boring, just lying there with nothing to do. Redheart would bring in some food for breakfast, lunch and dinner, which was fruits, vegetables and some strange mixture of…something, I wasn't sure what it was…nor did I want to know.

Thankfully, I wasn't alone during my time here, though Trixie didn't really talk much. Occasionally I was able to get a small conversation going with her, but as soon as we started talking about anything related to Ponyville or even about herself, she would become silent and turn around, saying that she was getting tired and needed to sleep.

Twilight came over for all of those days, and she was there for almost the entire visiting hours. She would have a quill and notebook with her and then ask me all sorts of questions such as what I am, what I did before, how I came here, and so on. Of course, the majority of those I wasn't able to answer due to my memory loss, and even then I still doubt I would have been able to answer all of them anyways. There were still a few of them that I was able to answer, such as my new found name, species, gender and so on, but that was really the extant of my knowledge.

When she asked me about the weapons that I had, all I could do was give a small shrug and a smaller explanation to them. I only knew about the names and what one was supposed to do, thanks to some minor self-mind probing when I had some down time to myself, which was most of the time. The Sais were laying on my desk next to where I placed my water and I learned that the large stick that I had was a Bo staff, which was currently leaning against the wall next to the desk. That was all I was able to tell her about the weapons, much to her disappointment.

During the time, I also learned a bit about her as well as the place that I was at. Apparently she lived in the capitol of the country, Canterlot, for a while, studying under the Princess of the land, Princess Celestia. She then came here to Ponyville when the princess noticed that she was into her studies too much for her own good, neglecting her social life. During her time, she made friends, saved the country on several occasions, and became the town librarian, as well as the chief organizer of the town. It was quite the interesting story, I had to admit, though some of it was a bit confusing, especially when she talked about trying to figure what this certain pony's twitches really meant…Pinkie Pie, I think she said her name was…before she gave up after…several incidences, one of them including a piano, which caused me to wince slightly.

There were some…interesting moments during our talks as well. I remember on the third day of Twilight's visit, it was currently in the afternoon and I just finished my lunch when the purple unicorn entered my room, her quill and notebook in hand…er, magic, I guess. I was surprisingly calm for seeing the so called magic the first time she used it, however when I thought about it to myself, I remembered that if there was magic or not where I came from it wouldn't have effected me as much since I didn't remember anything about it. We were currently in the middle of talking about where I might have been before I appeared here when the topic of my clothing came in.

"So, I noticed that you were wearing clothing when we brought you in. Maybe you were at some sort of formal party or gathering? Though compared to the clothing that I see Rarity make, as well as the ones that they wear in Canterlot, it might not have been that formal." She said, seeming to be talking to herself near the end.

I gave a small chuckle at this, realizing what she was thinking about. Twilight cocked her head in slight confusion, causing me to reply to my mirth. "Sorry, I'm just a bit happy to have something that I actually know the answer to. We humans always wear clothing in public, formal party to simply going out to eat or socialize. We don't really have the natural feathers, scales or fur coats like you to keep us warm, so we rely on clothing to keep us warm. It's also considered…indecent for us to walk around in the nude like you guys do." I said, watching her write what I said down.

After a few seconds, she looked up with a curious look. "Indecent? But…but what makes walking around naked indecent? We ponies do it all the time, as well as other races in Equestria. Well, unless you're going to a formal party like I said, or you live in one of the higher social centers of the country, like Canterlot, then they usually wear some sort of fancy clothing almost all the time."

"Well, like I said, you guys have natural covering, while we humans don't so…we're kind of…exposed without our clothing, and it can be quite embarrassing to reveal ourselves like that in a public area the way you guys do." I replied, hoping that she understood what I was implying, not wanting to be blunt with my answer.

Twilight stared at me for a few moments and then she slowly got up and walked to my side, a curious look still on her face. "So, what would happen if you were…say, suddenly exposed in a public setting?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, many things, though I can't say for myself what I would do in a situation like that since I don't even remember being in such a situation." I said, being as honest as I could.

"Well, how about we find out?" She said, and then with a quick glow from her horn, my blanket was thrown off of me and onto the floor.

I stared at her in slight confusion for a few seconds, wondering what she meant by that. I mean, I was still wearing the shorts and boxers that I had, the only thing that the doctors and nurses took off was my hoodie, which was a complete wreck the last time I saw it and in serious need of some repairs. As I was thinking of this, however, I felt a sudden cool breeze go across my nether regions, causing me to look down. Once I did, my eyes widened in a mixture of shock, surprise and slight horror.

It turns out that they did take my shorts off…and my boxers, my entire body now bared to the room…and to the purple mare in front of me. Why I never noticed it in the few days that I was here, I would never know.

Twilight was simply staring at me for a few seconds, curious, waiting for some sort of reaction from me. When she saw me look down, she did too, and upon seeing my exposed member, her eyes widened and she blushed a very rosy red, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Uh…i-is…is that…"

"The hell, Twilight!" I shouted, immediately covering myself up with whatever I could, which in this case was the pillow. I then took a quick glance at Trixie, hoping she didn't see any of this. Thankfully, she seemed like she was still asleep and facing the other way, so I was safe in that regard at least. Of course, I was wondering if she saw me whenever I got up to get something or to go to the bathroom, but that wasn't on my priority list right now. As I covered myself, I accidently moved my left shoulder too much, aggravating the wounds and stitching, causing me to give a small gasp of pain. I began to take small, ragged breaths as Twilight simply stood there, shocked with what she just saw.

Thankfully she snapped out of her stupor a second later and placed the blanket back over me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I…I had no idea that's what you meant when you said indecent. I…I just…I thought you just meant it as some sort of cultural thing, not…not like actual covering for…that kind of stuff. I…I'll get Redheart to help you." As she started to turn to get the nurse, I was able to finally get some breath back into my lungs and speak.

"T-Twilight, wait!" I shouted, wheezing a bit. She stopped and slowly turned to face me again, worry and shame easily seen in her eyes. "I…I'm fine, really."

"But you might have reopened your wounds again, or caused new ones, or-" She began to panic, something that she told me she sometimes did and was confirmed by a few of the doctors and nurses who knew her, but thankfully I was able to interrupt her before she really got into it.

"Twilight." I said somewhat sternly, causing her to close her mouth and become silent. "Look, I know…I know you were just curious, just…don't worry about it, ok."

She remained silent for a few moments before she gave a small nod, a worried frown still on her face as she carefully walked back to the side of the bed. "But…but I just took the blanket off, thinking that it would be useful to know how you would react, without thinking about you current state. I…I should have been paying attention, but my…my curiosity got the best of me. I…I'm sorry, really." She said, looking a bit depressed.

I was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but after a while nothing came to mind, so with a shrug I just went with my gut. "Well…no real damage was done, right? So…so think of this as something that we could laugh at in the future."

She looked at me with a single eyebrow raised in slight disbelief and annoyance, causing me to give a small, painful chuckle. "Hey, I said future, that doesn't mean now."

She continued to stare at me for a while before she gave a small sigh and nod. "W-well…I guess that's one way to think about it." She then gave a small chuckle as well as a smile before it quickly disappeared as she looked back at me with slight concern. "But still, I am sorry about doing that. I was just…curious, is all."

I gave a small nod. "Yea, I can understand that. I would most likely be curious as well with a new species to talk to, though next time, please warn me before you do something like that." I said, getting a small nod from her. "Thanks."

We then fell silent for a while, neither of us talking as the scene still played in both of our minds, no matter how many times I tried to get ride of it. After a while, Twilight cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "So…that's why…well, like you said, that's why you wear clothing, to cover your…genitals?" I gave a nod. "Well, it's…it's different to a stallion's, that's for sure. At least from the books that I've read."

The comment caught me by complete surprise, causing me to stare at the unicorn who was giving a sheepish smile. A few seconds later, I gave myself a small chuckle, and soon it became full on laughter, with Twilight soon following suit.

We kept on laughing for a few minutes before we finally calmed down, smiles on both of our faces. It was at this point that the door opened and Nurse Redheart poked her head in.

"Sorry Twilight, but visiting hours are over and the patient needs his rest." She said.

"Ok, just give me a sec." She said, smiling at the white pony before turning to face me. "So…I'll see you later then?"

I gave a nod and a small smile. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere anyways."

Twilight gave a nod herself before she turned to leave, but then she paused for a second. Before I could ask her what was the matter, she turned around and gave me a quick hug before she left, leaving me flabbergasted by what just happened. That was the second time anyone…or anypony, as I learned how they say it, has hugged me. I know we had been talking for a few days and gotten to know each other, but to suddenly hug me…it was not unwelcoming, but it still surprised me. It left a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, a strange sensation that took me a while to put a name to it. It just…made me feel…wanted. Like I…I just made a friend.

Once the door closed, I gave myself a small smile before laying myself onto the bed, fixing my pillow and blanket back up before closing my eyes, thoughts about what might be next going through my mind.

It is now the fifth day being in the hospital, and I have to say, the wounds recovered surprisingly fast. However, like Redheart stated before, there were still scars there, and I gave a small mental cringe every time they changed the bandages and I saw them, the thick red lines running vertically on my shoulder, back and chest, as well as a few spots where the teeth simply punctured the skin.

The worst hole was the one where the tooth broke off in me, about an inch in diameter, maybe 1.25 inches. You could see the damage that the scars did easily, even from a small distance, and I was hoping that I would be able to fix my hoodie soon or at least get another shirt, not wanting to walk around town topless with these wounds showing. I would most likely scare the locals with my looks; a two-legged creature with scars on his body didn't exactly radiate friendliness.

As I was once again trying to talk to Trixie, who was awake and eating her breakfast, me finishing mine a few minutes ago, the door opened and when I turned to look I saw that it was not only Twilight that entered, but also Dr. Stables and Nurse Redheart as well. I gave a small smile and a wave to greet them, while Trixie just gave then a small nod before going back to her food, not looking up even once as she kept her eyes on her plate. I noticed that Twilight had some sort of bags on her back, but I was unsure as to why she brought them.

"So Drakalian, how do you feel?" Asked Dr. Stables, holding a clipboard with his magic, giving me a glance every once in a while.

I gave another smile as I moved my upper body a bit, though there was still pain coming from my injured shoulder whenever I moved it too much. "Well, besides my shoulder, everything is going well so far. I feel much more awake and aware now…as well as a bit bored." I said, adding the last part as a partial joke.

The doctor gave a small chuckle as he flipped a page on his clipboard. "Well, that's good to hear. Thankfully you reacted well to the normal medicines that we use and they have shown no ill side effects as well so far. The healing spells have worked as planned, though those scars are going to be stuck on you for a long time to come. I think with everything going well, it's safe to assume that you're free to be discharged form the hospital."

I smiled a bit; glad that I was able to finally get out of the hospital and was about to ask him something when suddenly Trixie spoke up. "What?! He gets to be discharged while Trixie has to remain stuck here in this prison that you call a hospital? I have been feeling well enough to leave before, yet all you would say was that I needed to stay here 'just in case'. Well, Trixie has waited long enough, and she demands to be set free!" Stated the azure unicorn, crossing her forelegs in front of her as she sat up, her plate being placed on her side desk, only a few bits of the food actually touched, the majority still on her plate.

It was true, for she did seem to have been feeling better almost two days ago. Her cast was already off of her leg, and she only had some small coloring around the area that she cracked her rib. All in all, she seemed more then ready to be discharged then me, which was saying a lot, considering I was still wearing my bandages not only around my upper left chest but also around my stomach where I had the mysterious wound from when I woke up. I just assumed that they were making her stay here for a bit to keep an eye on her just in case something else came up.

The stallion opened his mouth to respond, a slightly crossed look on his face before Twilight beat him to it. "Well Trixie, it's just that…um…well, a lot of the ponies here aren't glad that you came back after what happened before, so we just wanted you to be safe from them, just in case." Twilight said, though the lie was obvious even to me.

Trixie gave a small humph of displeasure. "As if! Trixie preformed here not two weeks ago, and the majority of Ponyville came to watch the Great and Powerful Trixie preform for their entertainment. Trixie even saw you and your friends there, Twilight Sparkle, so don't try to deny it."

The purple unicorn was silent for a few moments before she responded, a serious and intense look coming from her as she looked at the show pony. "Ok, I'll admit, most of Ponyville actually forgave you for the…misdemeanors that you caused to the town, including the Princess, but there are still ponies here that haven't let it go yet, and we just want to make sure that you don't get hurt by somepony who's still upset with you. Also, it was more like a third of Ponyville, not the majority that came to watch you preform. I should know, I counted and Pinkie confirmed it as well."

Trixie was staring at Twilight with a huge glare in her eyes, looking like she was going to blast her with a wave of magic. The whole time they were talking, I was just sitting in bed, my eyes flicking back and forth between the two ponies talking. Dr. Stables sent Redheart to go and check on the other patients that were here as he waited for the two mares to finish.

After a good minute of glaring at each other, Trixie finally leaned back, still glaring at the other unicorn. "Trixie thinks you're not telling the full truth either. If there was somepony here that wanted to hurt me, then they would have done so by now." She stated, a smug look on her face as if she knew what she said was true.

This time, it was Twilight's turn to become silent, her stare turning from one of slight anger to that of sadness, slowly lowering her gaze to her hooves. "Um…w-well…it already did, Trixie."

Trixie raised an eyebrow at this, unsure what the librarian meant. When there was no response, she simply shrugged; most likely thinking the Twilight was lying again, turning her head away to purposefully not look at her. "Well, until Trixie has proof, then Trixie demands that she gets discharged as well and allowed to return to her wagon so she can move on to her next-"

"It's gone." Those two words that the purple unicorn spoke caused Trixie to stop in mid speech, turning her head to face her in slight confusion.

"Gone? W-what do you mean gone? It's a huge wagon that's right next to that building near the edge of town but still in viewing distance from the town center. How can it just be 'gone'?" She asked. I could see her eyes starting to tear up.

Twilight was silent for a few minutes, and then, with a small sigh, she looked up at the distressed pony. "Trixie…y-your wagon…well, it's been…it's been vandalized." She finally said, an apologetic look on her face.

At first, Trixie just simply stared at the librarian dumbly, not wanting to believe what she just said before she gave her an angry look, crossing her forelegs in front of her. "Oh? Well, maybe you have some proof to show Trixie these so called claims of yours, hmm?"

Twilight gave a small nod and then lighting up her horn, she opened one of the bags that she had and pulled out a small bag. In the bag were some photos, and as she gave them to the azure mare, she softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Trixie simply raised an eyebrow before taking the bag with her hooves and looking at the pictures inside of it. As she stared, her eyes slowly grew wide, and I could have sworn I saw her lower lip trembling in horror by the contents of the bag.

"N-No…it's…it's still there, m-my home…it's…it's still ok. These…t-these are fake, y-you…you just made it up, I…I just left it there for a few days. T-There was a locking spell on it and everything. I…I doubled checked it. I…I…" She soon fell silent, unable to say anything else

"Trixie, I know it's hard right now, but we have deputies that are already looking for the vandals. If you want, you are more then welcome to stay with me. I promise that-" Twilight offered before Trixie interrupted her.

"No! Trixie doesn't want your pity offerings, she just…she wants her wagon back…her home back…" She said, getting quieter the further she got, dropping the bag onto the floor. It fell facing up, so I was able to get a look at what where on the pictures.

The pictures were photos of a large pile of rubble, wood cloth and other things scattered everywhere. I could see a wheel sticking out of the pile, though it looked to be bent out of shape, making it more of an oval then a proper circle.

"Trixie, please listen. I know you're upset, and I know that you need a place to live. I really do want to help you and-" Twilight tried again, but was again silenced with a wave of a hoof.

"Trixie said she doesn't want to hear you speak, Twilight Sparkle! Just…j-just leave her alone!" She shouted before turning around and lying on her bed, facing away from all of us.

We were all silent for a good few minutes, not sure what to say or do to make her feel better. Twilight was about to speak again before I gave a small wave of my hand, getting her to close her mouth and look at me curiously. Slowly, I carefully got up, keeping the blanket wrapped around my lower body since I still didn't have my clothes back and walked up to Trixie's bed. As I got closer, I could hear soft sobbing coming from her, her small frame shaking as she silently cried. I raised my hand and placed it gently on her shoulder to get her attention, causing her to stop sobbing for a while, only giving the smallest of sniffles.

"Trixie, I know it must be hard, losing everything that you have, believe me, I know. But…well, Twilight wants to help you, and truthfully, so do I. I…well, you were the first one that I met here in this new world, and I…well, I just don't want to see you cry, and I would like to help in any way that I can." I spoke, surprising not only the ponies in the room, but myself included. I had no idea where that all came from, I just said what I thought I should say, speaking from my heart and gut.

I was about to say more when Trixie slowly turned over and looked up into my eyes, her own violet ones shimmering from her tears. Once our eyes made contact, I could feel every single thing that she was going through at that moment, the pain of her physical and mental injuries, the loss of something you cared for and so much more, it was almost overwhelming for me, but I held on, somehow knowing that I needed to keep my eye contact with her. I could also see that she was seeing through my own eyes as well, seeing my care and worry for her situation and for a moment, I had the feeling that she was going to hug me and accept Twilight's offer, but instead, she just turned around, shaking her shoulder to remove my hand off of her coat.

"Trixie...Trixie says that…she…I just want to be alone. Please…j-just leave me." She said, giving a small sniffle every few moments. I looked at the sad unicorn, trying to think of something else to say, hoping that I would get lucky with my intuition again. When nothing came to mind, I just let out a sigh and carefully walked back to my bed, sitting down and looking at the sad form of the magician, trying to think of something as she stared at the wall in front of her.

I don't know how long it lasted, me staring at her as she stared away from me, but it felt like forever, the entire time I was hoping that she would turn around to say something, anything really, but she did no such thing, remaining as still as the dead, only a soft sob or two escaping from her muzzle. All I know was that after a while I felt someone place a hoof on my shoulder, causing me to pause in my thinking and turn to face the owner of the hoof. Turns out it was Twilight, giving me a small look of concern…or maybe it was annoyance, I wasn't really sure.

"Listen, Drak. I think that we should just let her be for now." She said with a solemn tone.

My eyes widen slightly upon this. "But she needs our help and-"

The purple unicorn placed a hoof on my mouth, prompting me to shut up. "I know, and I want to help as well, but…well, when Trixie gets like this, it's usually best to just let her be. I've tried to help her before, along with a few others when she was like this, and the results were…not promising, so to speak."

She removed her hoof from my mouth as I thought her words over. Not knowing what to say to that, I gave her a small nod. "Ok, I guess…I still don't like it though…"

"Neither do I and if I could, I would." We all then fell silent, neither of us willing to make eye contact with each other, though it was more of me not making the eye contact then her, when we heard Dr. Stables clear his throat to get our attention.

"Now then, with that out of the way, Twilight did tell me that you humans need your clothing to go around, the reason behind it is…interesting, to be certain." He said before his horn glowed, and in floated my shorts and boxers.

I gave a smile and a nod of thanks as I took my clothing from the magical grasp. "Thanks doctor, though I think I'm going to need some new clothing sooner or later, preferably sooner."

"Well, Rarity can probably help you with that." Stated the purple unicorn. "Though I don't know how well she is making clothing for a bipedal."

I gave a small shrug. "Well, I don't think I have much of a choice, so maybe after I get settled down we can go there." Twilight nodded before pulling out her notebook and writing what I assumed was a reminder to go see this Rarity.

A few seconds later, she finished writing the note and then placed it back into her bag. "Well, Doctor Stable and I need to discuss a few things, so we'll leave you to get changed. I'm assuming you will want some…privacy." She said, a small blush on her cheeks.

I gave a nod and blushed a little as well. "Uh, y-yea, that would be a good idea, thank you." I said, giving myself a mental slap for stuttering. With that, both unicorns left the building, leaving Trixie and I alone once again. With a small sigh I started to get up, making sure to keep the blanket on me so as to not expose myself to Trixie, though when I glanced her way, she was still facing the other way. I went to the curtain that separated the two beds and pulled it across to separate Trixie and I. Once that was done, I placed the blanket down on my bed and put my boxers and shorts back on. It was a bit hard, since I had to do it with only one arm, my bad arm just hurting too much to be used properly. Once my clothes were back on, which took about five minutes, I moved the curtain back and to my surprise, the azure unicorn was facing me, a slightly far away look on her face that focused on me once the curtain was pushed to the side. She seemed to have calmed down a bit from her small breakdown, though her eyes were a little puffy from her silent crying. I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, but otherwise I just looked back at her, a bit unsure what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, it was Trixie that first spoke. "So…you always wear clothing to cover yourself?" I gave a cautious nod, wondering where she was going with this. "Must not have a lot of confidence then."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at this, a bit offended. "First of all, I feel rather confident in my body, thank you very much, and second, I just don't feel comfortable walking in the nude like you guys.

Trixie gave a small snort at this. "Well, that sounds a bit contradictory."

I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it when nothing came to mind. After a few seconds of thinking, I simply crossed my good arm over my chest. "Well, it's my choice, and I choose to wear clothing, ok?" I asked, causing the unicorn to shrug, indifferent to my choice. "Good, glad we came to an understanding with that."

We then both fell into silence again, Trixie staring at me for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Well…I guess this is goodbye then, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow for a few seconds before I gave a small nod. "Yea, I guess so. We might see each other though, since I will most likely be living close to here for a bit."

The show pony gave a sigh and then turned around to face away from me. "Well, don't let me hold you up, 'human'."

I gave a sigh, only slightly frustrated that she still didn't believe me to be a human, but I couldn't make her believe something that she doesn't want to believe in. "Well…ok then. Uh…bye, I guess." With that, I grabbed my weapons and I went to the door and opened it, but before I could take a step out, I heard Trixie call out to me.

"Hey Drakalian!" She said, causing me to turn around to face her. She was now sitting in her bed, her blanket pulled over her front as if to cover something, her gaze facing to her lap. "I…I just…w-well…I g-guess I should say…thank you. For saving me and all." She said, turning her head to the side a bit.

For some reason, this caused me to give a small smile. "Hey, anytime. I'm just glad I was there to save you." For a second it seemed like she was about to say something else, but instead she turned around again and placed her head on the pillow, looking like she was going to try and sleep again. With a shrug, I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I began to walk down the halls, getting a few stares from some of the ponies working here, but the majority just continued with their duties, most likely already used to seeing me while I was a patient here.

After a bit of searching, I found the waiting room where Twilight was waiting for me. To my surprise, there was this small purple reptilian thing with her, seeming to be talking with her as well. As I got closer, I was able to get the last bits of their conversation.

"I don't know, Twilight. I mean, what if he isn't clean or…or house trained. I already have enough things to do around the library and such, I don't want to help clean up another mess." Said the purple reptile.

"Spike, for the last time, Drakalian isn't some sort of pet. He's a sentient being who has just lost their memory, so you won't have to clean up after him, he can take care of himself." Said Twilight, giving a small groan of frustration.

"Well, how do you know that? All you know is what he told you, and from your notes, he said nothing about being house trained."

Twilight was about to speak, but before she could say anything, I was already behind the young lizard like creature and I interrupted her, wanting to correct him on a few things. "Trust me, I am completely capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. And even though I have amnesia, I am still house trained." This caused the purple biped to jump in surprise before turning around to face me. His eyes went wide with surprise and slight fright, his head bending up to look at my face. Now that I was closer, I could see that he only came up to my waist, making him rather smaller then the other ponies around here, who most of them came up to at least my chest.

"Oh, hi Drakalian. I would like to introduce you to Spike, my number one assistant." Said Twilight, a smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow at the strange reptile as he continued to stare at me. Twilight nudged Spike to snap him out of his trance, and with a start and a shake of his head, he looked up at me before he spoke.

"Um…h-hi." He said, giving a small wave of his claw. This caused me to give a small smirk, waving my hand back at him. "You're…taller then I thought you would be."

I gave a small chuckle. "Yea, so I noticed." I was silent for a second before I decided to ask one of my own questions. "If I may ask, what exactly are you?"

Spike seemed to puff up at the question, a proud look on his face. "I happen to be a very powerful and dangerous dragon, as well as-" Before he could continue, Twilight silenced him with a small nudge of her hoof.

"He's just a baby dragon that I hatched during my exam to enter the School of Gifted Unicorns, though he is more like a little brother to me, and I would never trade him for the world." She said, giving the young dragon a small nuzzle, causing him to blush.

I gave a light chuckle. "Well, glad I could make your acquaintance, oh almighty Spike." I said in a partially joking manner, causing Spike to puff his chest out some more, a smile on his face.

Twilight simply rolled her eyes at me before facing me again. "Well, introductions taken care of, how about we show you where you shall be staying for now." With that, she turned and began to walk out of the hospital, Spike following close by.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I walked with them. "Where I'll be staying? But I…I was just going to camp out in the forest for a bit before I-"

Twilight turned to face me with surprise. "What? You were going to camp in the forest? I'm sorry, but I just can't allow that, especially with your wounds."

I was about to protest against her, but I felt a nudge to my leg and looking down, I saw Spike was looking up at me, shaking his head slightly. "Trust me, Drakalian, when she has her mind set on something, she can be almost as determined as Applejack."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering who this Applejack was, but getting the message, I gave a small sigh and turned my attention back to the purple unicorn. "Ok, I guess I'll go with you for now, since I don't really have much of a choice."

Twilight gave a small smile and a nod, and with that, all three of us started our walk out of the hospital and into Ponyville.

(Canterlot: Celestia's POV)

I gave a small sigh as the Ambassador of Germarey finally left the room, a little upset with how the conference went. I know they were in need of help, but the offer he made was just ridicules: give them troops to help them with the war that they had going in Zebrica and they would give us one of the lands as a provenance state. I told him that Equestria has no business in the land of the zebras, nor did we want to anger them, but he was persistent, so after an hour of talking, I finally said I would 'consider' his offer with my sister, which he reluctantly agreed, but only, and I quote, "Because I don't want to take too much of your time." I nearly rolled my eyes at the comment, but I knew better then that and was able to keep myself in check as he left the throne room.

I allowed myself to relax as the doors closed, looking at the list of dignitaries that were left. Thankfully there was only one left, the Ambassador from the Griffin Republic. The Griffin Ambassador (Theolone, I believe his name is) and I are good friends, so I was hoping that it would be a quick meeting.

A few minutes later, during which time I made sure everything was still in order, the doors opened and one of the guards said the Ambassador of the Griffin Republic has arrived. I gave him a nod to let him in, and a few seconds later, the griffin enters the throne room, wearing what I would assume was the fashion of the nobles in the Republic: a long purple robe with a split tail end on the back as well as holes for his wings and a golden lining along the edges.

He smiled as he stopped a few meters away from the throne, giving a deep bow. "Princess Celestia, it is an honor to once again have a meeting with you."

I would have rolled my eyes from the formalities, but instead I simply gave a nod and motioned for him to stand back up. "Please Theolone, call me Celestia. We have known each other for such a long time as it is that I think we can skip the formalities of titles."

Theolone raised his head from the bow, a small grin on his beak. "If you insist, Celestia."

"But I do." I stated, a small smile forming on my own muzzle. "And please, have a seat. You must have been on such a long journey to get here."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I've had worse trips during my time in the army. If anything, this was like a…walk in the park, I believe is how you say it." The griffin said, giving a small chuckle as he sat down.

I chuckled as well. "Well, in any case, may I ask what graces us with your presence here today?" I asked.

At this, Theolone gave a nod, the grin becoming replaced with a small frown. "Of course, though I must say it isn't good news, as much as I wish it was."

I too gained a more serious look, worried for my ally's plight. "Yes?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, Emperor Hadilos went on a treasure hunt with a few of our best archeologists to the Mountains of the Vander. It was thought to have taken only a few days, maybe a week at most, but…well, so far we have received no word from him or anyone else that was with him. Of course this has caused quite a bit of worry for the griffins, and there is even some talk of electing a new Emperor, though this is most likely assumed to be coming from the Emperors rivals. They have been much more active these last few days as well, which worries me even more. Right now, Hadilos's wife, Obura, has taken his place until his return, but…"

I continued to listen through his plight, and I must admit, it was a bit worrying to hear about Theolone's problem. Emperor Hadilos is a strong ally of Equestria, as well as friends of both Luna and I, though like he said, there have been talks about a possible rebellion from a rival party. With his disappearance, it will surely cause some problems to his rule, and therefore, to our continued alliance.

Thankfully, all Theolone asked from us was to help send a rescue party to the mountains, since they were busy dealing with their problems at home. I gave a nod once the Ambassador finished his request. "Of course, I shall send a small unit to the mountains in a few days time, and I hope that-" Before I could finish, however, some smoke poured into the room and with a small flash of light, a scroll appeared in front of me. Theolone raised an eyebrow at the unexpected interruption. I caught the scroll with my magic and it took only a glance to see that it was sent from Twilight. "A letter? From Twilight?" This confused me slightly, for it was much too early for it to be a friendship report, the last one she sent was only two days ago.

"I apologize if I have interrupted one of your previous engagements, Celestia. If you want to, we may finish with this to-"

I quickly place the letter down, giving the griffin my full attention once again. "Oh, I'm sure it can wait for a few minutes." I said, wanting for us to continue with the meeting. I knew it wasn't anything urgent, for if it were then there would have been a red ribbon around the end of it. It was our way of telling when there was something urgent that needed to be tended to ASAP. "So, you were saying?"

Theolone cleared his throat. "Oh, of course. Anyways, if you can send maybe four troops, then we could at least-"

Suddenly, we were once again interrupted with the doors bursting open, my younger sister rushing through, panting hard like she was running for a while. "Tia! We wilt talk to thou betimes! 'Tis of greatest Importance!" She shouted, slipping into her old accent, though thankfully she didn't use the Royal Canterlot voice.

I gave a small sigh as I turned to face Luna. "Sister, please. Can't you see I'm still in a meeting?"

Luna simply shook her head. "But we wilt talk to thou anon. It cannot wait any longer."

Seeing as I was not going to get anything else done for today, I let out another sigh before turning to face the Griffin Ambassador with an apologetic look. "I'm apologies, Theolone, but it seems that I have some family matters to attend to. Perhaps we can discuss the finer details tomorrow morning?"

Theolone gave a polite bow as he got up. "Of course, Princess. One should always help a family member in need. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, the griffin turned and left the throne room, closing the doors behind him, leaving me alone with Luna.

With just us left in the room, I turned to my younger sister with what I hoped was a calming look. "So, Luna. May I ask what troubles you so?"

"Tia, we hast been-" She began to reply before I paused her with a wave of my hoof.

"Luna, remember to try and continue talking in present Equestrian, not old Equestrian." I reminded her, making sure that my tone was still a friendly one.

The dark purple Alicorn gave a small blush as she shuffled her hooves a little in slight embarrassment. "Oh, I…I apologize, sister, It's just that…well…"

I let out another sigh before I got up from my throne and walked to my stumbling younger sibling, draping a hoof around her neck and bringing her into a hug. "Relax, Lulu, it's ok. Now, just take a deep breath and tell me what's happened, ok?"

Luna gave a small nod and started to calm herself, and soon she was breathing at a more relaxed pace before she looked back up to me, a small smile on her face. "T-Thank you, Celestia."

"Anytime sister. Now, care to tell what ails you." I asked, a small smile of comfort on my face.

The smile on her face soon vanished upon my question, a small frown taking its place. "Well, I was taking watch over my Dream Realm, like normal. Everything was rather quiet and honestly a bit boring, the young fillies and colts were all having pleasant dreams, not a nightmare to be seen from any of them. Honestly, it was a bit boring."

I gave a small nod of understanding, knowing that looking over the ponies that you were responsible for protecting was a tedious one, if not rewarding in its own way. "That doesn't sound like anything to be worried about, Lulu."

"Wait, for I wasn't finished." Stated my sister. She took a deep breath before she continued. "So, as I was about to leave, I once again saw…well, I saw that dream."

I gave a small frown at this as well, knowing where she was going with this. Luna had already told me about the dream where she heard the name of Drakalian and I have to admit that she wasn't the only one that was surprised and shocked to hear that name as well. To hear that name after all of these years…it was, well, startling.

Of course, I was still a bit skeptical about the entire thing, even if Luna thinks that it is he and that he has come back. "Luna, listen. There is no possible way that it could be him. He was in the center of the blast that we made during our times with the Crusaders. No one could have survived it, not even him."

At this, the dark purple Alicorn looked up and gave me a slightly stern look. "Celestia, I am certain that it is him. It can't be any other. This is the fifth time that I have seen this dream."

"Well, like I said, it is more likely one of those random dream bubbles that occasionally appear every so often."

"Tia, I can tell the difference between a dream bubble and a dreamer easily. I'm not a little filly anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Well in that case, maybe you would like to help me with some of the paperwork instead of working on whatever it is in your room?"

I gave a small chuckle as my younger sister gave me a small, playful push. "Stop it, Tia. You know that I can't stand sitting all day writing the same thing over and over. How you can even stand it still boggles my mind."

"Lots of dedication." I said, giving a solemn nod.

"And cakes, if the number of times I've seen you eating them is any indication." Retorted Luna, causing me to widen my eyes slightly in surprise.

Fortunately, I was able to quickly cover my blunder. "I'll have you know that I have only been eating a couple of slices once a week now, instead of my usual ten slices." I said, raising my muzzle into the air as if I didn't care what she thought.

Instead, Luna smirked at my response. "Well, it could have fooled me." She said, giving a small giggle. I was quiet for a few seconds before I too giggled as well and soon we were both laughing softly, the mood seeming to have lightened considerably. However, once the laughter died down, Luna gained her small frown again. "However, this is he, sister. It can't be any other."

I gave a small sigh of slight defeat before I got up and started to head out of the throne room, Twilight's letter floating next to me in my magic. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but until you have more proof, I can't look into it as much as you want me to. We have too many important things to do besides looking for a possible living human." I paused at the entrance and looked back, only to see Luna in deep thought. I know it was rude of me, but I had a country to look over, as did my sister, and prancing around to look for something that may or may not be there was just a waste of time, time that could be used for more practical purposes. I gave a sad nod to myself, as I was about to exit the throne room when suddenly my sister spoke up.

"There was more." She whispered, causing me to stop mid step and turn around.

I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What do you mean, more?"

Luna was quiet for a few moments before she continued. "Well…t-there was…images this time. Images of…of us."

"That still doesn't prove anything. Many ponies have seen us before, and there are likely a lot of ponies that dream of us in many ways." I responded, trying to keep it appropriate. However, I knew that there were quite a few of those that had those…lewd thoughts about us doing…particular things.

"Yes, but this was different." She said, seeming like she still didn't believe what she saw. I waited patiently for her to continue as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, like I said…w-we were there, but…but not as Alicorns."

Now my eyes truly went wide with surprise. As far as I knew, the only one that knew of our old forms was Discord, and even then he would never dream of such things. "W-what…what were we in the dream, Luna?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I…I was a unicorn, and you…a Pegasus."

This time everything was silent. I saw one of Luna's feathers fall out and I actually heard it hit the ground it was that quiet. Neither of us spoke for the next few minutes as I wrapped my head around this new information. After a few minutes I was finally able to shake the shock of it out of my head to give a clear response. "I…if what you said is true, then…then it is possible that it might be real. That he…that he might be alive."

Luna's eyes went wide with slight hope as she took a few steps to me. "You see? He is alive somehow and we need to go and find him before-"

I quickly cut her off, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Now Luna, even though this changes…quite a bit of things, we still have our own job to do here, as well as more pressing matters to attend to."

Luna's ears splayed out upon hearing this. "But…but sister…"

"I'm sorry Luna, but it's final. I promise to set some time when I can for us to go to Ponyville to check this out a bit more thorough, but until then, we must continue with our responsibilities."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, maybe to try and get her point across, but instead she closed her mouth and gave a small nod. "I…yes Tia. I just…"

I walked up to her and gave her a small hug to comfort her. "I know you are as worried as I am, but until we have solid evidence that he is out there…really out there…then we can do nothing but listen. When he does come back…**if** he does come back…then we shall take action, but for now, it's time to continue with our own lives." I nuzzled her muzzle gently before I got up. "Now, I will be in my bedchambers if you need anything. Twilight has given me a letter when I was with the Griffin Ambassador and I am rather curious as to what it contains."

Luna gave a small nod before she got up and slowly walked out of the throne room, her wings, head and even her tail drooping slightly. I walked out as well and watched her leave as I closed the doors behind us. I gave a small sigh to myself as I saw her turn the bend, her tail disappearing from view. I really wanted to go, to listen to her and search for proof that he is still alive somehow, but I had a responsibility to my little ponies here, as does she and we couldn't just drop everything and go on a wild goose chase. With a heavy heart, I turned around and went to my own bedchambers, Twilight's letter floating in my magic next to me as I walked.

Once I entered my chambers, I closed the door behind me and settled on a few of the cushions, unfurling the note in front of me. Once I was comfortable, I began to read the letter sent from my prize student.

_Dear Princess-_

I paused for a moment when I heard a slight rumble from my stomach, causing me to blush slightly. Not wanting to go to the dinning hall just yet for supper, I used my magic to quickly open one of the cupboards and take out one of the slices of cake that I hide there from Luna. I know I already had my two pieces this week, but I didn't feel like going all the way to the dinning hall just to eat at the moment. Besides, a small slice of cake wouldn't hurt me. I took a fork and the slice of cake, placing it next to me as I took a small piece from it and took a bite, giving a pleasant sigh as the taste of chocolate frosting hit my taste buds. I always preferred the classics for some reason. Chewing on the bit of cake in my mouth, I looked back at the letter, taking a bite of my cake every once in a while.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have learned that one should always help somepony in need, for not only will you make a new friend, but you also may make a friend from a rival. I learned this when Trixie came to the front door of the library, all bruised and even bleeding. When I asked her what could have done such a thing, she said it was a Basilisk. Of course, my first thought of action was to contact you, but when Trixie told me it wasn't needed, I grew curious and asked her why that was so. To my surprise, a strange bipedal creature seemed to show up and save Trixie from the serpent, even killing it by himself. Well, I'm not sure if it is a 'he', but Trixie is certain that it is. Anyways, the creature was badly hurt, even more so then Trixie, making it obvious that he was recently in a big fight with some creature. His wounds are as stated:_

_Large teeth marks along his left chest and shoulder either jagged or puncture wounds.__A large gash, about three inches long on the left side of his stomach.__Lacerated knuckles, most likely from hitting something hard one too many times.__Multiple bruises and other cuts, most of them minor._

_So, upon seeing this, I took it upon myself to help bring both Trixie and this new species to the Ponyville hospital. Thankfully Doctor Stable was able to stabilize both Trixie and the being, though how long he is going to be out I am not sure. I promise to update you as soon as he wakes up._

_You Prized Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

I had stopped eating my cake about halfway through the letter, though it was almost done anyways, placing it down carefully as I continued to read, my eyes growing slightly wider the farther I went on. Soon I finished it, but I had to reread it just to make sure I read it right. Once I finished reading it again, I slowly lowered the piece of paper down, a far away look in my eyes.

'_Could it be…no, it can't be. It has to be a coincidence. Just calm down, Tia, just calm down._' I quickly shook my head to clear it before I started to curl the letter up. I wanted to go check on my prize student, but like I said to Luna, we had responsibilities of our own, so unless it was something urgent, it would have to wait, no matter how much I wanted to go myself. '_Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for Twilight's next…hold on._'

As I was rolling the letter up, I noticed that there was some more writing on the back of it. Curious, I unwrapped the paper a bit to read what it said.

_PS: This is Spike. I would like to apologize for the late sending of this letter. I kind of…forgot to send it with the chores that I have been doing around the library and with Rarity that it kind of slipped my mind. Anyways, Twilight and I are on our way to the hospital to check on…hold on, Twilight's calling me, but she said she would send you a letter after the hospital visit._

I blinked in slight confusion, wondering what he meant by sending this letter late. However, when I looked at the date, I saw that it was written about five days ago. I gave a slight chuckle and shake of my head; glad that Twilight's number one assistant at least did send it.

"Better late then never." I chuckled. "Now, I guess I should make sure I don't have anything else for today. Don't want another incident like the one we just had with Theolone." I got up and started to put the rest of the cake slice with the others, making sure to wrap it up to keep it good before a streak of smoke suddenly came through the window. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow, surprised that it was sent so soon, even with the PS Spike wrote on the back. Catching it with my magic, I unwrapped the letter and began to read about our mysterious being.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It has been five days since my last letter to you, and I do apologize to not sending you one periodically like I planed to do before, but I was just so distracted by chance of talking to a new being that it kind of slipped my mind. Once again, I do apologize and I promise that it won't happen again. Anyways, the being is doing quite well…surprisingly well, actually. His wounds thankfully react positively to our own natural medicine and magic with no negative side effects and he is actually being discharged from the hospital as I write this. During the few days that he has been here, we have talked about where he came from, what he is and other related subjects like that. Unfortunately, he seems to have suffered a case of amnesia. Either that or he doesn't want to tell us where he came from; on this I'm not really sure. Anyways I did manage to glean some information from him on the few things that he does remember, such as his species is a human, and he also has these two weapons that he calls a Bo staff and Sais. Knowing that they are weapons does make me worried, but he says that he doesn't even remember how to use them, if he could use them in the first place. With all that aside, I am going to offer him a place to stay at my library until we find out his actual home to send him back. Honestly, I hope he does take my offer and then maybe we can learn some more from him, or even cure his amnesia. I can hear him starting to come out of his room, so I'm going to send this to you now, and I hope it finds you in good spirits. Oh, before I forget, one thing he did remember when he first woke up was a single name: Drakalian. We're not sure whose name it is, but we both agreed to use it as his name for now. Who knows, maybe it is his name._

_Your Prized-_

I stopped reading the letter as soon as I read the name on the paper. Drakalian…how did she know about that name? How did a human even get here, let alone know that name. And most importantly…if that is his name…

I quickly got up and trotted to the door with a sense of urgency, opening the door and calling for one of my guards. Two unicorn guards walked in and bowed before me, the left one speaking, "What do you need, your Highness?"

"Gather Luna and a chariot as soon as you can. We are going to Ponyville at once."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Drakalian's POV)

As we walked into town, the first thing that I noticed was that it was very colorful. I'm not sure why it struck me as odd, but for some reason, I was expecting something…different. However, it was still a nice looking town and the people…well, ponies of the place seemed to be nice enough as well. Of course, the majority of them would stare at me as we walked by, some of them even stopping in mid speech just to gape at me before starting to whisper between each other. I began to feel a bit nervous from all the attention that I was getting, feeling myself starting to close in slightly to try and make myself seem smaller.

Twilight seemed to notice this and looked up at me with slight confusion. "Hey Drakalian, you ok?"

I glanced down at her before I returned my gaze in front of me, giving a slight shrug. "I…I guess. It's just that…well, the constant staring is getting…a bit unnerving."

The purple unicorn gave me a curious look before she looked around, seeing the large amount of ponies that where either staring at me or glancing in our general direction. After a few moments, she gave a small sigh and turned to face me again. "You know they don't mean any harm, right? They are most likely curious if anything."

I gave a nod of understanding. "Yea, I would be doing the same thing in their place, but it's still…well, you know, uncomfortable." I then gave a sudden shiver before I wrapped my arms around myself, causing Spike to give me a curious look.

"Hey, is the staring really affecting you that much?" He asked.

I gave a quick shake of my head. "I just remembered that it's…r-really c-c-cold." I said, my teeth chattering a little at the end. During our walk it finally dawned on me that it was rather cold outside…the snow being a rather big give away.

Twilight's eyes widened in slight surprise before she lit her horn and opened her bag. "I'm sorry, I forgot about that part. I brought this back from the library to see if Rarity could fix it." She said, before my hoodie was pulled from her bag and levitated to me. I quickly took it and opened it up, but before I could put it on, I was able to catch the entire damage that was done to it.

The entire left shoulder was in rags, a big gaping hole that would do nothing to keep me warm. As an added bonus, the hood was hanging by a thread, threatening to fall off entirely. I gave a small sigh as I simply held the ruined hoodie close to my chest, knowing that it was no different if I put it on at the moment. "Thanks Twilight, though I am going to have to find a way to fix this soon, otherwise I might risk freezing up."

Twilight gave a nod of understanding. "Well, I was going to go to Rarity's later today, but I guess we can go now to see if she could fix it for you."

"We're going to Rarity's place now instead of later? Yes!" Said Spike, giving a small fist pump in the air. He then went silent as he realized that he said it out loud, causing him to clear his throat and adopt a more casual posture. "I mean…yea, that sounds fine."

I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before looking back at Twilight for an answer, only getting a small giggle as she led us to our destination. Soon, we reached what I assumed to be this Rarity's place. It was a large carousal like building, white walls and purple roof, the windows adjourned with pony mannequins that had all sorts of fancy dresses on them. I was a bit curious if this Rarity was as good as Twilight said, and upon seeing those dresses, I had to agree that the quality of them was quite high class. Once we approached the front, Twilight knocked on it with a hoof, before getting a reply from inside.

"Just a moment dear." The voice was rather…different from the others, at least with their accent. I wasn't able to place what it reminded me of, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say somewhere along the lines of the higher class. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed the owner of the voice, her eyes where closed for a second and a small smile was on her face.

"Welcome to Carousal Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and magnifique." She said before opening her eyes and seeing the purple unicorn standing in front of her door. The pony, whom I assume is Rarity, was a white unicorn with a stylized purple mane and tail. Another thing that I noticed was that she was also wearing some sort of…shading under her eyes and upon her eyelids. Upon seeing Twilight, she grew a smile and hugged the other unicorn. "Oh Twilight, how wonderful to see you again darling! I just got finished with my newest design line, and I was just about to come and search for one of you girls, but this makes it a whole lot easier." She then looked down and saw that Spike was with her as well. "And you even brought Spikey-Wikey. How's my favorite dragon helper doing?"

The dragon in question blushed as he gave a small wave of his claw at the white pony. "Oh, nothing much, Rarity, just helping Twilight as usual." He replied, giving a sheepish smile.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is going well so far Rarity, but we actually came here for some help." Said Twilight.

Rarity cocked her head slight to the side. "Why, what do you-" She started to say before she saw me out of the corner of her eyes. Once she finally looked up at me, she froze in her place in what I assume was fear. Well, I was half naked from the waist up with only some bandages covering my chest up while I was wearing my shorts and holding my torn up hoodie close to me like a blanket in a vain attempt to keep me warm.

I gave a shy smile and a small wave to the surprised unicorn. "Uh…hi?"

As soon as I said hi, the unicorn placed a hoof to her forehead, wavered around a bit and then promptly fainted.

I blinked in surprise as the pony just fell to the ground, kind of expecting something like this to happen, though not this extreme. Twilight however was already helping Rarity back up, lifting the fainted unicorn with her magic and carrying her into the store. With nothing else to do, Spike and I followed behind her, closing the door behind us. Well…Spike mostly ran into the building, leaving me behind to close the door.

Once inside, I started to give a quick look around the place, wanting to get a lay of the building as it were. The main room was rather large, with a round stage in the center of it. There were pony mannequins around the place as well, a few of them had some rather amazing dresses…at least, they seemed amazing to me.

I looked back at Twilight who was gently placing Rarity onto a nearby couch, putting a pillow under her head before turning to face me.

"So…is she going to be fine?" I asked.

The purple unicorn nodded. "Yes, I think she should be. You'd be surprised with how many times she does faint. Anyways, it should just take a few moments before she is awake."

I gave a small nod and right as I did so, the white unicorn seemed to already be slowly waking up. "Ugh…that was an…interesting dream." She said, slowly raising her head up, rubbing her forehead with a hoof.

"Um, Rarity? Are you ok?" Asked Spike, who was standing right next to the couch, making sure to not leave her side anytime soon.

"Spike? Why, what are you doing here? Is Twilight here too?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Hey Rarity, over here." Said the librarian, waving a hoof to get the white mare's attention.

Once Rarity noticed her, she got up and quickly walked to the unicorn, her eyes wide with surprise as she grabbed the pony's shoulders with her hooves. "Twilight, darling. I just had the most horrendous dream about some bipedal creature walking to my front door and-" Before she could continue, she noticed me standing behind Twilight, causing her mouth to hang open as she released the purple unicorn and slowly trotted up to me.

I was a bit nervous, not sure if she was going to faint again, or do something else like it, so I just held onto my hoodie while she just stared at me. "Um, hi Rarity, my name is Drakalian…at least, I think it is…anyways, I came here to-"

"That clothing! It's... it's simply hideous! Why, the wear, the tear, my stars! What have you done to this poor thing?!" she shouted and before I could do anything, she yanked my hoodie out of my hand with her magic as she started to examine it in closer detail. I simply blinked in surprise, not sure how to react to what she did.

"Don't worry you poor, poor thing, mama's here to help. Everything will be all better." She said, hugging my hoodie like it was her child. I simply raised an eyebrow and looked at Twilight, who had a small smile on her face and seemed to be trying to hold back a giggle, with limited success.

"Um, is she always like this?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "When it comes to clothing, yes, but this exact reaction is a bit new, though not quite unlike her." We then turned our attention back to the white pony, who had at this point opened the hoodie up to better examine the damage.

"Hmm, this is going to be a rather difficult one, especially since I never fixed clothing for a bipedal, let alone made clothing for one. However, it seems that it only requires a little stitching and some patchwork and then it will be good as new!" With an excited grin on her face, she turned to face us, her eyes sparkling with the challenge ahead of her. "Don't worry dear, I promise to have this done within the next hour."

I raised an eyebrow at the rather short time it might take. "An hour? I think it might take a bit more then an hour to-"

Rarity silenced me with a wave of her hoof. "Oh, nonsense…Drakalian, was it? I'm an expert when it comes to fashion designing and fashion repair, so have no fear. Now, if Spike would like to help me out, then I'm sure I could cut the time rather quickly…" She said, looking at the young dragon and leaving the sentence unfinished.

Spike's eyes went wide and he zoomed up right next to the unicorn, his hands clasped in front of him as he nodded vigorously. "Why I would love to, Rarity!"

Rarity giggled at the reaction from the purple drake before she started to walk into one of the separate rooms, my hoodie floating behind her. "Well then, come along now, Spike, let us see what I can do to fix this poor thing." With that, both Spike and the Unicorn left the main room, Spike following close behind her.

During their talk, a small part of my mind was wondering about Spike's attraction to Rarity, which was rather obvious that he liked her. However, my mind was rather confused as to why one species would find another one attractive. As that part of my brain was thinking this, my eyes wandered across her body, seeing if maybe I could see what Spike was seeing. As I came across her flank (**NO**) I noticed that there where three blue diamonds there.

"Hmm…three diamonds…" I muttered to myself, wondering what they meant. Twilight, however, heard my muttering despite how quiet I thought I was being.

"Hmm? You say something Drakalian?" She asked, looking up at me.

I blinked a few times to clear my head before I looked back down at the purple unicorn. "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering what the three diamonds on Rarity's flank meant."

"Oh, well that's her Cutie Mark."

I raised an eyebrow at the name of the markings. "A…Cutie Mark?"

Twilight nodded. "Yup, all ponies gain a Cutie Mark when they figure out what their special talent in life is. For example, mine's about how I'm good with magic." With that, she turned around a little until I could see the side of her flank better. True to her words, there was indeed a Cutie Mark upon her flank, though hers was in the shape of five small white stars surrounding a larger red star.

"Oh…interesting." I said as she turned back around to face me. Of course, I made sure to avoid her eyes when she did so, still not comfortable for some reason to look her in the eyes.

"You know, since we have some time, why don't you ask me a few questions about Equestria?" She asked, sitting down on one of the cushions and motioning for me to join her.

I give a small smile and a nod, sitting down next to her. "Ok, well how about we start with…"

We talked there for what felt like hours, discussing about how the country works and some of the things that has happened in its history, ranging from the banishing of a certain pony to the moon to the present, when she and her friends helped to save a place called the Crystal Empire, though she did say that Spike was the one who saved them in the end.

During this time, I felt a small nagging sensation in the back of my mind, though I only notice it when we started to talk about the rulers of the land, a couple of ponies called Celestia and Luna. When she mentioned their names, I gave a small wince and rubbed the back of my head as if someone slapped me there.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, giving me a slightly concerned look.

I give the back of my head a few more rubs and then the pain subsided, allowing me to grin back and answer her question. "Yea, it just started to ache a bit when you mentioned those names, but it's gone now."

Twilight became deep in thought, placing a hoof under her chin as she thought over what I said. "Hmm…interesting. Maybe they have something to do with your amnesia, though I have no idea why they would cause such a thing to somepony like you."

I was about to reply to her pondering, saying that it was most likely not their doing or something along those lines when the doors to the side room opened and Rarity walked back out, along with Spike who was holding the folded hoodie in his arms, all repaired of tears and wears.

"Here you go, darling, completely fixed." She said, levitating the hoodie out of the dragon's grasp and floating it in front of me.

I smiled as I grasped the hoodie and opened it up, taking in the repairs of my only top part of clothing that I had. To my joy, it was amazingly fixed; I couldn't even tell if there was a rip in it before it was repaired that good. I smiled as I put my hoodie back on me, pulling the hood over my head once I did so. When my head was covered, I started for some reason to feel a lot better and a lot calmer. Before I could say anything, Rarity spoke.

"I must say, darling, but I think I did a rather decent job at fixing your clothing, even though I don't find the particular style to my taste." She said, giving me a once over with my hoodie on.

I give a small chuckle and a nod in her direction. "Well, in any case, thank you for doing this, an I will make sure to pay you back when I get the chance."

The white unicorn shook her head. "Oh nonsense. I did this because I wanted to. This is on the house as it were." I blinked in surprise at the sudden generosity of the mare before giving her another nod of my head.

"Thank you very much then, Rarity. However, if you do need anything, then please don't hesitate to ask." The unicorn nodded in understanding.

"Well, now that your clothing is fixed, how about we go to the library now?" Offered Twilight. "Spike, you can stay here and help Rarity if you want to."

"I can? Yes!" Spike exclaimed before taking a deep breath and saying, "I mean, yes, I would like to help Rarity." In a more calming tone, causing the rest of us to either chuckle or giggle at the young dragon's reaction.

With the clothing taken care of, as well as the rest of Spike now staying with the fashionista planned out, Twilight and I both opened the door and left the building, making our way towards the library and what I assume will be my new home for a long time to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we walked along the snow-covered road, we started to talk a bit more about Equestria and its natives, namely the ponies that lived here and what they did to help the community. Along the way I was still seeing ponies look at me and give me strange looks, though it was somehow more comfortable thanks to my hoodie being back on, the hood being pulled over my head. As I continued to look around, I started to wonder how late it was and looking up at the sky, I noticed a rainbow streak flying around, threading through the clouds. Twilight must have noticed me staring at it as well, for I heard her speak up a moment later.

"Rainbow Dash must be practicing some new moves." She said, the both of us stopping to watch the streak zoom across the sky.

I cocked my head to the side at the name. "Rainbow Dash? Huh, seems to suit her. What is she practicing for though?"

"Why, for the super duper Wonderbolts, the fastest and most daring ponies in all of Equestria!" I winced slightly at the sudden shout before rubbing my head a bit. I looked down at Twilight, wondering why her voice suddenly changed when I noticed that there was another pony standing next to us, looking up at the sky as well.

The first thing that I noticed about this pony, besides obviously being a mare, was that she was pink…very pink. Her coat was a light pink color while her mane and tail were a darker shade of pink. Her mane was also very…puffy, the look on her face was one of excitement and joy and even I could see that she was very happy. As she continued to look up at the colorful streak, Twilight and I just stared at her, both of us with surprised looks on our faces.

"Pinkie Pie, where did you…you know what, never mind that." Said the purple unicorn, shaking her head a bit to clear it. "So, what are you up to now?"

"Oh nothing much, just watching Dashie practice her moves while I think of a new kind of party to make." Said the pink mare, keeping her gaze on the flying streak in the sky for a few seconds before looking at the librarian, a huge smile on her face. "It has honestly been a bit boring as of recent since there hasn't been that many new ponies coming here. I really miss…" Suddenly, she stopped in mid speech, her mouth open as if about to say something. It took me a few seconds before I realized she was staring at me, her eyes not even blinking as I started to feel even more uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat before I carefully raised my hand to waved at her. "Uh, hi…Pinkie Pie? I'm Drakalian, a new…well, I guess a new resident here now." I was about to say some more, but before I could, the pony whom I assume was Pinkie jumped up high into the air with a huge gasp before, in a sudden burst of snow, she galloped off, leaving a snow cloud shaped like her in her wake for a few seconds before a small breeze blew it away.

I blinked a few times before I turned towards Twilight with a confused look still on my face. "Um…what just happened?"

Twilight gave a small giggle before turning to face me, a sheepish smile on her face. "Oh, that? That's just Pinkie being Pinkie. She…does stuff like that daily. You get used to it after a while, though."

I was quiet for a few seconds before I gave a small nod. "Well, she is an…interesting per…um, pony."

Twilight nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to say some more, but before she did, her eyes went wide as she seemed to stare in the far off distance.

I scratched my head slightly, a bit confused with the sudden change in her expression. The last time I saw that was on Trixie when there was a Basilisk be-

"**LOOK OUT!**" With a sudden *Omph!* I was launched into the air a few inches off of the ground by something hitting me in the back very fast, knocking the wind out of me, my staff flying out of my grasp. Twilight was able to jump out of the way before she hit me, but I was taken along for the ride, flying through the air from the force of the impact. The moment I realized that I was hit from behind, however, I was already hitting the ground, face first into the snow.

I gave a strangled gurgle as I was plowed into the snow, struggling to get some air back into my lungs. I struggled a bit to try and get up, but there was something heavy lying on my back preventing me from doing so. After what felt like an eternity, I felt the object stir and then get lifted off of me before I felt something else carefully pick me up, turning me around and placing me on my back against the ground face up, still gasping for air.

A few moments later, two ponies appeared in my view, the first one was Twilight, a very worried look on her face. The second pony was a cyan Pegasus mare; her mane and tail were a rainbow color, wild and unkempt like she rarely combs it. To be honest, I would say it was an opposite of the mane style I saw from Rarity. The Pegasus also had a worried look on her face, her eyes wide with shock and worry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you there. I was just working on my latest trick when a small gust of wind knocked me slightly off course. I was flying too low to the ground to correct myself and-" She started to say, looking all over me to make sure that I was ok. However, in the middle of looking over me, she was suddenly lifted up into the air and moved a few feet away before being placed back down onto the snow.

"Rainbow Dash, do you have any idea what you might have done?! He was just released from the hospital and your little stunt that you just pulled most likely placed him back in there." She said, sounding rather angry at the cyan pony.

At this the mare called Rainbow Dash gave an even bigger shocked look, glancing at me before looking back at the unicorn. "I had no idea…Oh my gosh, I just…I didn't know, honest. It was a mistake, I-"

I gave a small cough, getting both of their attention as I slowly got back to my feet. After a few more seconds I was able to get standing once again, finally breathing properly. As I looked at the two, I noticed that they were staring at me with surprise.

I raised an eyebrow, a bit confused with what was so surprising. "What?"

"I…You're not hurt at all from that?" Asked Twilight, her notebook and quill already being held in her magic, ready to take notes from whatever I was about to say.

"Oh don't worry, it hurt…quite a bit, I might add, but compared to what I felt from the Basilisk, that was much lower on the pain scale. I still got the wind knocked out, but besides that, I think I'm fine right now." I said, giving myself a once over to check myself.

Twilight opened then closed her mouth, before repeating it a few more times. Once that was done, she started to write in her notebook rather quickly, the quill just a blur of motion as she wrote. While she was doing this, Rainbow Dash walked carefully up to me before giving me a small poke to my side with her hoof.

I winced a bit from the poke, still feeling a bit tender from the cyan pony's crash landing before I looked down at her, a single eyebrow raised. "Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

The pony shook her head. "Um, not really, I was just wondering…well, I've actually never seen you here before." She paused as she gave me a once over. "In fact, I've never seen anything **like** you from…well, anywhere. Just who…and what, are you?" She asked, giving me a curious but suspicious stare.

I gave a small smile as I extended my hand to shake her hoof. "The name is Drakalian, and I happen to be a human." I replied.

Dash hesitated for a few moments before shaking her head to clear it. She then took my hand with her own hoof and shook it before we released each other's hand/hoof. "You're a human? Wow, that's awesome. I've thought that they were just myths."

I let out a small sigh as I looked at my feet. "Yea…myths." When she mentioned that we were only myths here, I started to feel a bit…alone again. However, that feeling soon vanished when I heard Rainbow speak to herself.

"Wait, that means I owe Lyra 25 bits…damn it." She said to herself, giving a small stomp of her hoof. I raised an eyebrow at her in slight confusion and when she noticed my look, she just waved her hoof at me. "Uh, I'll tell you later, ok? Anyways, I'm once again sorry for flying into you like that."

I gave a small nod of understanding. "It's fine, I just hope that stuff won't be happening too much. I can only take so many hits at the moment."

Dash nodded before flapping wings as she began to hover in place. "Great, well, I'll see you later." With that, she turned around and began to fly back into the sky, but just before she got very far, Twilight caught the mare with her magic, seemingly having finished writing her notes on my physical resilience.

"Not so fast, Rainbow. Even though Drakalian here says he is fine, I'm still worried about his health from the crash. However, I have some studying that I need to catch up on, so since you were the one that crashed into him, I think that you should be the one to bring him back to the hospital to have him checked on just in case he reopens any of his wounds." Said the unicorn librarian, giving herself a small nod of self-agreement.

"But Twilight, it was an accident. I had no idea that he was recently released from the hospital, nor did I even have time to avoid him when I noticed him there. Please, I have my own practicing that I need to do, as well as promising to help Fluttershy with a few things around the house." Dash said, hovering close to Twilight as she stated her case.

Twilight simply shook her head, not seeming to be moved by her responses. "I'm sorry Rainbow, but he's injured and I don't want anything bad happening to him as he stays here, especially so soon. After all, he will be living at the library for the moment, therefore as a good hostess he is my responsibility." She reasoned.

This continued along for a good few seconds before I decided to try and stop it, clearing my throat to get their attention. "Girls…er, mares…um…whatever, anyways I'm fine, really I am. I would rather not go to the hospital at such a small thing, especially since I just came from there today." They were silent as both Dash and I looked at Twilight, awaiting her response.

After a few minutes of thinking, the purple pony gave a small sigh and nod. "Ok, but I would like it if you can bring him with you when you go to Fluttershy. Check up or not, I would still like Drakalian to get a quick look at so we know he didn't reopen any of his wounds."

Dash quickly nodded in agreement. "Sure Twi, I can handle that." She then turned to me with a somewhat questioning look. "So, you ok with this…Drakalian, was it?"

I give a nod to both my name and with being ok with this. "Sure I guess. It would be much better then sitting at the hospital again. I was starting to get a bit tired being in a place like that for a long time."

Rainbow gave a small chuckle at my comment. "Yea, I know what you mean. That place can drive anypony crazy." She said, still floating in the air in front of us.

Twilight cleared her throat a bit to get our attention back, causing the both of us to turn to face her. "Now then, with that all cleared out, I'll be seeing you later Drakalian, ok?" She said, a smile on her face. I gave my own smile and nodded as well. "Remember Rainbow, bring him to Fluttershy's place now please, then if you want…and if he wants to…you can show him around the place, ok?"

Rainbow gave a quick nod before turning to me. "Don't worry Twilight, Drakalian and I are going to see her right now. You ready, Drakalian?"

I gave a nod and started to follow behind her, but my glowing purple staff floating in front of me stopped me. With a sheepish smile, I took my staff back in hand and turned to face the purple unicorn, giving her a nod of thanks before turning back to walk with Rainbow, the Pegasus flying close to the ground as she led us to our next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As we continued to walk along the snowy path, Rainbow and I started to talk a bit more about Ponyville, which soon led to her talking about the Wonderbolts. From what I could gather from her talking, they seemed to be a group of stunt Pegasai that would do all sorts of these amazing tricks and races that would wow the fans. From the way Rainbow talked about them, I could easily tell that she just adored them. She kept on talking about them for a good while, and when she did stop talking to get a response from me, I almost missed it.

"So, what do you think about the Wonderbolts now, huh?" she asked, turning on the spot and surprising me a little with her sudden stop in front of me.

I blinked a few times before I remembered what she was talking about. "Oh, well…they sound…pretty cool. I wouldn't mind seeing them at some point," I replied.

Rainbow let out a small sigh before giving me a deadpan look, still hovering in the air. "You didn't hear anything I said, did you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What? No, I listened to everything that you said, Rainbow," I said, a bit worried that I might have offended her.

"Yea, well then which Wonderbolt is my favorite?" she practically demanded.

I opened my mouth to speak before hesitating for a few seconds. Afterwards, I gave a small sheepish smile as I scratched the back of my head. "Um… the co leader… what was his name… Soarin?"

Rainbow made a small shake of her head before turning around, slowly hovering forward again. "No, it's Spitfire."

Worried that I might have hurt her feelings, I quickly caught up to her, walking alongside her. "Hey, maybe I didn't hear everything that you said, but I did get the gist of it. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

Rainbow turned her head to face me, a single eyebrow raised. "Mad? I'm not mad. A little disappointed, maybe, but not mad."

I blinked as I heard her say that. "Um…oh."

"Yeah, not many other ponies in Ponyville are as interested in the Wonderbolts as me. Honestly, I'm surprised that you even remembered that much from what I told you."

This time I raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, most other ponies would have told me to stop talking about them already. I mean, they're nice about it and all, but sometimes I wish I could talk to somepony who understood them like me, you know?" she said, smiling a little.

I gave a small nod of understanding. "Yeah, I can see what you mean." We were then quiet for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. During this time I saw that we had reached the outskirts of town, getting a bit closer to the forest that I awoken from on my first day here…or, at least as far as I can remember.

After a while, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "We should be at Fluttershy's soon."

I gave a nod of acknowledgment. "So, what should I expect from this Fluttershy?" I asked, wanting to make sure that I make a better first impression then with what I did at Rarity's place.

Rainbow paused for a moment, tapping a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, like her name says, she's very shy and doesn't do good meeting new ponies…though I'm not sure how she will react to you. When Twilight first came to Ponyville, Fluttershy only opened up to her after seeing Spike."

I gave a nod of understanding. "Yea, Twilight told me about that at the hospital. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, she loves animals of all kinds. She takes care of all sorts of animals that she meets, regardless of what they are. In fact, I don't think she has ever hated or even been afraid of an animal before…well, besides dragons."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "But what about Spike? I thought she opened up right away upon seeing him."

The cyan mare gave a nod. "Yea she did, but she's more afraid of the grown up dragons, and like I said, I'm not sure how she will react to seeing somepony that is supposed to be a myth."

"Well, it should be interesting, that's for sure." I said, giving a small chuckle.

To my surprise, Rainbow gave a small chuckle as well. "Yea that it will be." Suddenly she gave me a more serious look. "Just whatever you do, be nice to her. She has been my closest friend since Flight School, and I have had her back since we were both just fillies, so whatever you do, don't scare her in any way. You got it?"

I gave a smile and a nod. "Of course. It never even crossed my mind to be mean to her…or to anyone, in fact." I said.

Rainbow was quiet for a few minutes, simply staring at me as if checking to see if I was telling the truth. Just when it was starting to get a bit unnerving, she gave a small nod of agreement before turning around and continuing to lead us to her filly friend's house.

After about another few minutes, we finally reached what seemed to be a simple house. It was a small yellow house with a red door; the roof was covered in snow. Outside on what I assume was the front lawn; there were all sorts of birdhouses, from big ones and small ones as well.

Once we reached the door, Dash knocked on the door and waited. As we waited, I decided to lean against the fence that was a little off to the side, wanting to rest my legs a bit as I tugged some more on my hood, trying to keep myself warm. There was the sound of shuffling hooves from behind before the door slowly opened. On the other side appeared a yellow Pegasus mare, her mane and tail were very long and a light pink color. However, what got my attention the most were her eyes. They were an extremely bright baby blue and as soon as I looked into them, I suddenly felt a sense of calming and relaxation that I hadn't felt since I first awoken up here. It took me a lot of willpower to just tear myself away from those beautiful eyes.

The Pegasus was quiet at first as she looked at Rainbow, but soon it turned into a small smile. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad that you could make it. I already started on a few of the things that I had to do, but there is still some stuff that I could use some help with…uh, if that's ok with you, that is?" She said, her voice like silky softness…if that even makes any sense.

Rainbow gave a small nod and a nervous smile, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof. "Yea, about that Fluttershy…I was kind of in the middle of practicing some moves when I kind of…sort of…well…crashed into somepony…again."

The pony whom I assume is Fluttershy was surprised by this information; her eyes going wide with shock and worry. "Oh dear, are they ok? Did you help them afterwards?"

The cyan mare gave a nod. "Yea, they're fine, but he was actually on his way to the library with Twilight, since he doesn't have a place to stay, and…well…he kind of just came out of the hospital." Fluttershy just gave a small gasp as Rainbow continued. "Don't worry, like I said he's fine, but Twilight did get upset with me and…well, she told me to bring him to you so you could check him over, since he didn't want to go to the hospital right after he got out."

Fluttershy nodded without hesitation. "Of course I would love to make sure he is doing ok, but…well, why me? You know I'm not that good with ponies."

"Yea…about that…he's not…exactly a pony…well, he's not a pony at all."

Now the yellow mare seemed to be a bit confused upon hearing this, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Oh, he's not a pony? Is he a Minotaur then, or maybe a griffin? Oh, I hope he's nicer then Gilda."

Rainbow quickly shook her head, placing a comforting hoof on her Pegasus friend. "Don't worry, he's a lot nicer then that buc…I mean, feather brain meanie. And no, he's not a griffin or a Minotaur."

"Well, what is he then?"

I decided that I might as well introduce myself at this point, seeing that there was no need to continue the guessing games. I carefully got up from my position of leaning against the fence and taking a step forward, getting the shy mare's attention right away. As soon as she looked at me, her eyes went wide with fright and she froze right were she stood. The look in her eyes was one of complete shock and fright, so much so that I almost shook from the gaze alone.

We were all quiet for a second, neither of us saying anything, simply waiting for one or the other to do or say something first. After a few moments more of silence, Fluttershy slowly turned her head to face Rainbow Dash, a questioning look on her face. "Um…is this him?"

Rainbow gives a single nod. "Yea, that's him alright."

"What is he, exactly? I've never seen anything like him before." As she spoke, she took a few steps to me, her eyes roaming over my body for a moment like she was examining a new species…which I technically am, I guess. I decided to remain still as she examined me, taking Dash's advice to heart and not wanting to scare the shy mare, I waited patiently for her to finish. After a few minutes of looking all around me, as well as circling me a few times, she finally stopped in front of me and looked up.

As soon as our eyes locked, I felt that calming sensation again, only this time it was a lot more powerful. It was like I was sitting on a couch wrapped in soft blankets while near a blazing fire, sipping on some hot coco as I just melted into the soothing sounds of the fire crackling. I almost fell asleep even as we held eye contact, neither of us saying anything. As Fluttershy continued to stare at me, her eyes suddenly got wide and a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. Before I could say anything, she let out a soft squeak before she took a few steps back, seeming to be partially hiding in her mane in the process.

I was quiet for a second before Rainbow gave her friend a tap on her shoulder. "So, can we come in, Flutters?"

This appeared to get the yellow mare to snap out of her spell, shaking her head and looking back at the rainbow mare. "Oh, um, of course. Sorry about that." With that, she quickly turned around and walked us into the house, Rainbow and I following right behind her.

As soon as we entered and closed the door behind me, I noticed that the inside was just as much of a natural scene as the outsides. There were branches poking out of a few of the walls, some of them had birdhouses hanging from them, while others had small bird feeders instead. There were lots of small holes around the place that looked like the homes of some of the smaller creatures that she must take care of. Fluttershy motioned for the both of us to sit down while she went into her kitchen to get us some soup that she had cooking. I sat down on the couch while Rainbow, for some reason, sat on the floor nearby. I was about to ask her why she was sitting on the floor instead of the couch, but before I could, the yellow pony walked back into the room with three bowls of what looked to be steaming hot vegetable soup. Giving the mare a nod of thanks, I took the bowl carefully as to avoid burning my fingers while the other two somehow used their hooves to pick up the spoons, scooping up a bit before blowing on it to cool down and then eating it.

We all remained silent as we ate our meal, only the sound of soft munching could be heard from any of us as we are. I was rather enjoying the meal myself; it was much tastier then what they had in the hospital. Not that I'm saying that food was bad, I just…ok, it was kind of bad. After we had finished, I placed the bowl on the nearby table and leaned back while Rainbow and Fluttershy continued to talk about some stuff. I was able to hear some of what they were talking about, but it was still a bit confusing to me.

"Really Flutters? I know you really want to go see another butterfly migration, but do I really have to join? I mean, you didn't exactly go to the dragon migration when we asked you to, so you still kind of owe me." Said Rainbow, stirring her spoon in the bowl nonchalantly as she spoke. Even though it sounded a bit blunt, there was no venom in Rainbow's voice, rather like she was just stating the facts.

"Oh…uh, I understand if you don't want to come with me, I guess I just shouldn't have asked you to join me then. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Fluttershy apologized, lowering her head in slight embarrassment.

Dash was quick to respond, however, not wanting to hurt her filly friend's feelings. "Wait, Fluttershy, I didn't mean it like that. I would love to join you for another butterfly migration, I was just wondering if there were any other ones that might a bit more…well, exciting."

"Oh, well there is a place we could go to see a lightening bug migration instead. They look so pretty when they all light up during the night." Fluttershy stated, getting a slightly dreamy look in her eyes while Rainbow just gave a soft sigh of defeat, lowering her head in the process.

"Yea…sure. Anyways, can you give a quick check to Drakalian over here please?" the cyan mare asked, glancing over at me and noticing that I was finished with my meal.

Fluttershy turned to look at me as well, giving Dash a nod as she got up from her spot and carefully walked over to me, still seeming to be a bit cautious, but determined at the same time. "Ok, uh…D-Drakalian. If you could, please take your clothing off and lay on the couch…um, if you don't mind that is?" She asked, giving a soft blush.

I gave a comforting smile and a nod as I started to carefully take my hoodie off, not wanting to make any of my wounds worse. I was thinking that she was blushing because she asked me to take my clothes off, but then I remembered that the only pony who knows about the reason why I wear clothing was Twilight, so I just chalked it up to her being nervous about simply talking to someone new. Once I had my hoodie removed, I turned around and carefully lowered myself onto the couch, squirming a bit to get myself comfortable. Once I was done, I turned my head to Fluttershy and waited for her to continue.

The yellow Pegasus was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke up again, although silently, I was still able to hear her speak. "Um, if you can, remove all of your clothing please? I mean, if you don't mind, that is?"

I kind of knew this was going to happen, so I just shook my head. "Sorry, but I would prefer to keep my shorts on for now please."

Fluttershy gave a quick nod in response before replying softly. "Oh, that's alright, I guess it won't be that much of a-"

Before she could continue, Rainbow was suddenly next to her, staring at me rather seriously. "Hold on, she asked you to take off all of your clothing, so she can make sure you are ok, so…take it off."

I gave a small sigh as once again I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I really would rather not. Besides, I don't have any wounds on my lower body that need any treatment."

"Oh, well I guess that's ok then. You don't need to-" Fluttershy started before being interrupted again.

"Damn it, Fluttershy, you need to be more assertive. Remember, you're trying to make him feel better, and what happens if he does have a wound on his leg or something?" Rainbow proclaimed, turning to face the shy mare who responds with a slight squeak.

Fluttershy was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok Rainbow, I'll try." She said before turning back to face me, a determined look in her eyes as she spoke again. "Drakalian, can you pretty please take the rest of your clothing off so I can make sure that you are ok? If you don't you…you might get sick from something."

I let out another small sigh as I shook my head for the third time. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I just can't do it. I promise I don't have any wounds under these clothing."

Fluttershy was quiet for a few seconds, still staring at me for a while, and I could have sworn that I saw her eyes getting a bit more…scary? However, before I could say anything else, her entire expression suddenly changed back to her nervous self as she lowered her head in shyness.

"Oh, that's ok then, I guess if you really don't feel like doing-"

Rainbow rolled her eyes before pushing into the conversation again, placing her hooves over me as she stared right into my eyes. "Now listen here, mister. Fluttershy needs you to take your clothing off right now to make sure you are 100% ok, so do what she asks of you…or else…" I could sense the anger that was flowing from Rainbow's eyes as she waited for my response, but I simply rolled my eyes back at her for my answer before responding.

"I already told you, I don't want to do it, ok?"

"Why the buck don't you?" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Let's just say that I feel uncomfortable doing so in front of others and leave it at that." I said, my own eyes starting to narrow.

We were all silent for a few seconds, neither of us saying or doing anything. Both Rainbow and I were just staring at each other while Fluttershy sat at the sidelines, a very nervous look upon her face.

Suddenly, I feel a swish of air as the cyan Pegasus moves down, gripping my waistband with her hooves as she tried to pull my shorts and boxers down. However, I did anticipate for something like that to happen, and not wanting another incident like the one with Twilight at the hospital, I quickly grabbed my shorts and held them to me, preventing the mare from taking my clothing off.

"Grr…let…go!" She said, pulling harder as she braced her rear hooves on the floor.

"I…said…no!" I stated, grabbing more of my shorts closer to me as I did my best to prevent her from taking them off of me. We stayed locked in this duel for who knows how long, neither of us gaining an upper hand…or hoof…in this battle. After a while, however, Fluttershy suddenly pulled Rainbow off of me, causing the rainbow mare to release her grip on my shorts, tumbling a little into Fluttershy's hold.

"The buck, Fluttershy?" Rainbow exclaimed, staring at the other Pegasus with confusion and slight betrayal.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but I just didn't want you to hurt him." She stated, with a surprising amount of force in her voice as well.

"But what if he-"

"I don't care, Rainbow. He says that he doesn't have any injuries there, so we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, when somepony says no, then you should respect their decision." She stated, not batting an eye from the cyan Pegasus.

Rainbow was quiet for a while as she stared at her friend, seeming to be thinking over what she just said. After a while, she let out a small sigh of defeat as she sat back down. "Ok, fine." She then turned around to face me, an apologetic expression on her face. "Sorry about that, Drakalian. I hope I didn't hurt you during the…scuffle."

I gave a shook of my head. "Nah, I'm ok, though I really do mean it when I do feel uncomfortable being without my clothing…well, at least my lower clothing."

"Why is that, though? I mean, us ponies don't wear clothing 24/7, so what's the difference for you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then decided against it, not really wanting to go through explaining it to her all over again. "I just…I would rather not say it right now. I just don't feel like explaining it again after telling Twilight about it."

Rainbow was silent for a while, eyeing me with curiosity as I waited for her response. "Ok…but I will find out, you hear me?" She stated, giving what I assume was an 'I'm watching you' look, causing me to give a small chuckle.

With that all out of the way, Fluttershy started inspecting me for any injuries or reopened wounds, taking off the dirty bandages in the process and replacing them with clean ones. During this time, she would ask a few questions as to how I got so many injuries and how I was even able to survive them all. I told her what happened with me waking up to the forest and then walking around before finding Trixie, going over the Basilisk attack quickly, not wanting to go through with those memories again. Not only that, but I noticed Fluttershy start to tear up when I got to the part of me killing it, so I decided to just skip the rest of that. During my story telling, Rainbow was listening closely, leaning against a wall as her ears flicked from time to time, a small smile on her face as she heard about the fight I had with the snake. After a few more minutes, I was able to finish my tale, though Fluttershy was still busy on the last parts of the bandaging.

I remained quiet as she finished the last parts of it up, giving a slight grunt as she put some pressure on the right side of my stomach by accident. The butter colored mare noticed this and began to put some gentle pressure on that area, trying to find the spot again. After the fourth try, she found it, making me wince and causing her to flinch slightly. "Oh, well it looks like…um, your rib is broken I think. Was it like that before?"

I stayed quiet as I thought over the question, trying to remember if it was broken before or not before shaking my head. "No, I think it was fine after I left the hospital."

Fluttershy gave a small nod before inspecting the area a bit more. "Well, by the looks of things, it doesn't seem to be that bad, most likely cracked. Unfortunately, I can't really do anything about it. All I can suggest is to not put too much pressure on that area for the next week or two. I think Twilight might have a spell to speed the healing up a bit, and if not then the doctors at the hospital certainly do." She said, the nervousness leaving her voice with each passing second.

I gave a small nod as I carefully sat up, grabbing my hoodie and putting it back on, standing up in the process. "Well, thanks for the check up anyways, Fluttershy. I really didn't want to go back to the hospital so soon after leaving it, you know?"

It seemed that my compliment made her anxious again, for she blushed and looked at the ground a bit, kicking the ground lightly with her hoof. "Oh, um…i-it was n-n-nothing…honest."

I gave a small smile. "Well to me it wasn't, so once again, thank you."

During this time Rainbow was sitting on a nearby chair, drinking some water as she waited for us, though she got up as soon as I did. "Ok Drakalian, let's get going before you give Fluttershy here a heart attack." Said the cyan mare, walking up to us. Fluttershy blushed even harder at the comment, and even I scratched the back of my head nervously from it as well. We started to head out of the door before Dash turned to face Fluttershy. "Oh Fluttershy, don't forget about 6 PM."

"Oh don't worry, I won't miss it, I just hope that-" the yellow Pegasus was about to say before Rainbow made a zipping motion, making her quiet down rather quickly. "Oh…right. Anyways, uh, I hope you feel better soon Drakalian, and it was nice meeting you."

I smiled and waved at her. "Same here Fluttershy, and I hope we meet again soon."

"Seya Flutters, and I promise that I will come to the lightening bug migration when it happens." Stated Rainbow, waving a hoof at her filly friend before turning around and zooming into the air, only to stop a few feet in front of me as she waited for me to follow. With our goodbyes said, we all started our trip back to the main area of the town, the shy but kind mare watching us leave for a few seconds before turning around and entering her home, shutting her door behind her.


End file.
